Every Kind Of Way
by wild thoughts
Summary: "I wanna love you in every kind of way I wanna please you, no matter how long it takes If the world should end tomorrow, then we only have today I'm gonna love you in every kind of way"
1. chapter 1

Sitting at her desk at OPA exhausted. Although it's only 2pm she's ready for this day to be over. But it hits her. Big case she's the boss = she can't go home just yet. She needs a minute. Just one minute to recoup, to breath. So she takes out her phone.

Moving over to the couch she dials the one person who will definitely help her in getting through this day.

two rings*

"Hi"

She catches herself smiling like she wasn't feeling despondent a few minutes ago.

Releasing a breath as she relaxes.

"Hi.." Liv says

"Liv..is everything ok?"

she rubs her hand over her 6month baby bump*

"Fitz everything's fine, I'm just tired. Who would've thought pregnancy wouldn't be easier the second time around. Why did I even allow you to knock me up again!"

Fitz could only laugh at his wife.

"Okay first of all you agreed to having another baby because your other baby was growing up too fast. Your words not mine. Btw your other baby spend all day trying to convince me to get her a puppy and Liv...you know I can't say no to her..."

"Fitzgerald I swear to g-"

"Babe relax. I told her she should ask mommy"

"I hate you sometimes you know that right?"

Fitz let out a belly laugh. "Oh come on livvie you know you can handle her better than me"

"Where is she btw?" Liv asks sweetly

Ava! Your mommy's on the phone!* Liv hears Fitz calling

"Hold on a sec babe" says Fitz putting the phone on loudspeaker

"Hi mommy!!" Ava squealed excitedly.

"Hi Ava Grace." Liv says smiling widely hearing her 4 year olds voice.

"Mommy you coming home now?" She asks innocently

"No baby not right now. But you're having

fun with your daddy aren't you?"

"Lots and lots of fun! I paint daddy's face and then we play tea party and then uhm..oh! and then I help daddy with uhm with his work for the libarary!" said Ava happily

Her parents both chuckled at their daughters pronunciation of library.

Ava lightly gasps suddenly remembering "oooh and daddy gave me ice cream and cookies" She states proudly.

Fitz's eyes went wide. He quickly tries to change the topic.

"Ava mommy should probably get back to work, right Liv?" He says hopefully.

Liv realises she probably should get some work done if she wants to go home at a reasonable hour.

"Yeah baby, daddy's right. I have a bit of work to do but mommy will be home real soon ok?"

"Okay mommy!" said Ava running off to watch Trolls singing along with princess poppy.

taking the phone off loudspeaker* Fitz quickly says "So no more cookies and ice cream for lunch. But I swear livvie she tricked me with that sad face she does so brilliantly.."

"Hey its okay. Just remember...once this little minion is born and turns out to be a complete momma's boy, you don't get to complain" Liv says confidently

"Hahaha babe you know he's already a momma's boy. Hey, you feeling a little better now?" Fitz asks so purely Liv can't believe she found a man who loves her so much.

"Yeah...yeah I'm good. Let me just work out a few more things on this case and I'll see you guys at home"

"Alright baby. I love you"

"Love you more. Bye"

"Bye Liv" says Fitz as they hang up.

Its 4:30pm when there's a knock on Liv's office door.

"Come in!" Liv yells

Harrison walks in with a confused expression.

"Uhm ok liv I'm pretty sure we told you this morning you're only allowed to work till 13:00 since you insist on still coming in to office - pregnant."

Liv sighs "Harrison look I-"

"We got this Olivia. We do. And yes you're brilliant, hell you're the best. But you taught us well. Trust me. We'll call if your help is desperately needed. But right now you need to get home. Be with your family. Enjoy your pregnancy liv. Come on" Harrison pleads

Olivia can't help it though. Fixing is apart of her she can't just not work.

"Listen harrison I get it okay.. this case is just really bothering me. But it is tiring though so if you say you got this then fine. I'm going home" Liv smiles softly at him.

"Now go and give princess Ava a big hug for me" says harrison

Liv let's out a light chuckle

"You guys spoil her too much" She says

Taking her bag Liv heads home.

"Bye harrison"

"See you liv."


	2. Dinner Time

Olivia texted Fitz to let him know that she's on her way home so he figured he would start dinner for them.

As Fitz moves from the kitchen to the dining room preparing the food and setting up the table he hears Ava calling him from his office where she set up her own little "corner office".

And since Ava Grace got her daddy wrapped around her little finger, Fitz halted his actions and went to where his daughter was summoning him.

"You called Miss Ava? " Fitz asks.

"Daddy come look! I draw a picture of a puppy. When mommy gets home we will ask her for a real puppy right daddy?" says Ava with the most adorable expression on her face.

"Baby are you sure you want a puppy? You'll be getting a baby brother soon. How are you going to care for the dog and be a big sister for your brother?" Fitz tries his best to get her to change her mind knowing his wife won't allow any kind of animal in their house anytime soon.

"Daddy don't you like puppies?" Ava counters with attitude.

Fitz stares at her with a smirk thinking just how much Ava resembles her mother sometimes.

Just as Fitz was about to respond he heard the front door open. "Thank god. Liv's home" He mumbles to himself.

"OK bring your picture Ava..mommy's home." Fitz says thankfully.

Ava grabs her drawing skipping past fitz.

"Mama!!" Ava squealed running over to where Liv was standing in the kitchen getting herself a glass of chocolate milk. An odd craving she adopted throughout this second pregnancy.

"Bubbles!!" Liv says using the nickname they gave Ava as a baby.

The pair hugged as Fitz entered the room. His heart swelling with love seeing them like that. He always loved the bond Liv shared with their daughter.

"Hi" says Fitz looking lovingly at his wife.

She walks over to him kissing him. "Hi" she says as she breaks their kiss.

"Hungry?" He asks.

"Always." She answers quickly while scanning over the food he prepared.

Fitz turns his attention to his baby girl

"Ava you gonna help daddy set the table?"

"Then can we talk about getting a puppy??" She looks at him smiling deviously.

Fitzgerald Grant was not about to get poped by his 4 year old daughter. Nope. No way.

Liv holds in her laughter watching the stare down between father and daughter.

She knows she gotta help her man out so she interjected.

"Ava..baby why don't you show mommy that drawing you did" Liv says sweetly.

Ava ponders.

"OK" she says.

Then adds. "But I have to ask mommy something..ok?"

Fitz relaxes. Looking over at his wife.

"I love you" He mouths.

With the table set Olivia and Ava comes back from their "discussion". Liv also changed into comfier clothes.

Dinner was served and grace was said. Then fitz noticed Ava could barely contain her excitement being all fidgety. Was she getting a dog? Did Liv actually agree to this? He wondered.

Liv saw the look on her husbands face so she spoke up.

"Soo.. Ava decided maybe she can wait for a dog and since she made such a big girl decision I promised her a trip to disneyland."

Fitz was relieved. It wasn't the best timing to get a dog.

"Disneyland. Wow! That's so cool." Fitz says looking at his daughter.

"Yeah daddy. Mommy said Teddy can also come and uncle harry and uncle huck and aunt abby and aunt quinn!!" Ava said with eyes widening with excitement.

"Wait you didn't mention my name? Am I not invited?" Fitz teased.

"Daddy you're silly" Ava giggles.

"You have to come!" She states.

Fitz and Olivia smiles at their daughter.

With an entertaining dinner behind them and Ava sound asleep, Olivia and Fitz laid in bed with Fitz rubbing soothingly over his wife's bump.

"So Harrison said he had to chase you out of the office today" Fitz says chuckling

Liv snorts

"It's still so funny to me that you guys are besties now" she laughs

"What? You jealous??" He asked in a playful tone.

"No. Absolutely not. But I must ask...what do you guys talk about over a few beers because harrison is...wild? Has he ever offered to take you to a strip club or something" She shifts her position raising her head from his chest looking up at him.

"I can't answer that liv." He knows not to tease pregnant liv. That's dangerous.

"Fitzgerald!" She scolded

Fitz burst out laughing

"Babe harrison only acts wild... for the culture. But he's really actually a big softie." He exclaims

"Okay. Whatever. I'm going to sleep" Liv says pretending to be annoyed.

Suddenly Fitz starts to place kisses all over her face making Liv squeal.

He stops staring deep into her eyes.

"I love you Liv. In every kind of way possible." Fitz says with adoringly

Liv smiles softly.

"I love you too"

On cue the baby starts kicking up a storm making Fitz laugh

"Okay I love you too minion. No need to get so violent" Fitz says.

The couple goes to sleep with smiles on their faces. Life was good.


	3. Girls Day

"Ugh I'm so over being pregnant." Liv sighs exhaustively as Abby hands her a glass of chocolate milk(she's still hooked on it)

Abby, Liv and Quinn are spending the day together since Fitz is out on business for the day. He asked the girls to keep his wife company especially since she's 2 weeks away from her due date. Right now he didn't want her to be alone.

"Liv relax. Besides our little guy will be here real soon, I can't wait!" Abby says with genuine excitement.

"Our little guy? As in you won't mind carrying him for two more weeks and giving birth on my behalf then?" Liv says moody.

"Are all pregnant women like this?" Abby asks with sass.

Liv doesn't back down.

"I don't know maybe you should get knocked up and see for yourself" she states with a smirk.

"Okayyy you two, enough with this silliness." Quinn interjects.

The ladies stare at each other in silence then burst out into a fit of giggles.

"Okay. But seriously though can't wait for the minion to get here already. Have my body to myself again. Enjoy a nice glass of wine and have sex with my man"

Abby and Quinn loved that they get to see this side of Liv. Open and carefree.

"Just don't get pregnant again. You seem to get more difficult with every pregnancy..." Quinn adds sipping on her drink.

"OK enough pregnancy talk. Liv when's Harrison bringing princess Ava it's not fair he gets to hang out with her all day" Abby changes the topic

"i dunno. You know there's no stopping those two when they're together." Liv answers.

"I'm calling him right now. I need Ava time before I leave." Abby pouts

abby calls harrison*

"Hey bobble head, when are you getting over here"

"Sup crazy. We're on our way. I figured yall would start missing the princess." Harrison says chuckling.

"Whatever. Just hurry up." Abby replies annoyed and she hangs up hearing laughter on the other end of the line.

15 minutes later*

The ladies just finished lunch when there's a knock on Liv's door.

Liv gets up waddling over to the door. As she opens up the door she catches herself grinning like crazy. There stood Harrison with Ava draped over his shoulder.

"Sorry are you Mrs Grant?" Harrison says.

Olivia decides to play along hearing her daughter giggling.

"Yes I am. Can I help you sir?

"I have a package for you Mrs. Grant. Did you order one silly princess?

"One silly princess you say?"

"Yeah. She makes really good jokes, have the best tea party's and I heard that she might even have some superpowers" He whispers that last part.

"Wow! Is that the princess you have there with you sir?" Liv smiles

"Yes I just came to deliver her to you. Can I bring her in?" Harrison asks

"Of course. I bet my friends Abby and Quinn would like to see her but I don't think my daughter Ava would like it if this princess came to live here with her mommy and daddy" Liv says winking at Harrison.

They walked into the living room joining Abby and Quinn.

Ava suddenly lifts her head up looking at her mommy.

"It's me mama!! See!" She gets off of Harrison's shoulder as if to give her mom a better indication to show there is no princess.

"Ava! Thank goodness it's you!" Liv goes over to hug the little girl as best as she could with her uncomfortable baby bump

"Did you have fun with uncle harry?" Liv asks soothingly

"Yes mommy. Uncle harry took me to ice skate. It was sooo fun!" Ava said animatedly.

"That's great baby...hey are you not gonna say hello to your aunties?" Liv asked her nodding over to Abby and Quinn.

Ava only just realising Abby and Quinn was sitting there.

"Aaah aunt abby! aunt quinn!" She runs over to them abby getting up catching her.

They hug as Quinn gets up also going in for a hug.

They adored this little girl so much.

As they start chatting up a storm Liv moves over to Harrison thanking him for "babysitting" Ava.

"No problem Liv, really. Look I gotta go. Talk to you soon." Harrison says leaving

"Bye Harrison." Liv says after closing the door behind him.

6:30pm*

Abby and Quinn left about 2hours ago. Meanwhile Liv and Ava sat comfortable on the sofa watching cartoons when Ava turned to her mom

"Ma when is daddy coming home?" She asks with sad eyes clearly missing her father.

"Tonight baby. Remember daddy said he'll be back to read your bedtime story." Olivia said running her hands through the little girls curls.

"Okay..." Ava turns her attention back to the tv.

Liv texts Fitz*

Liv: hi.. what time do you think you'll get home? your daughter misses you :(

Fitz: hi. I'm on my way - be there in 15 minutes.

Liv: okay.

Exactly 15 minutes later Fitz steps through the door walking into the house searching for his family.

He finds mother and daughter engrossed in the television.

Liv spots him then whispers something in Ava's ear. She snaps her head around grinning widely.

"Daddy! You're home!" Ava squealed with happiness.

"Hi Ava Grace. I missed you today" Fitz says moving to sit on the sofa with them.

Ava gets on his lap.

"I missed you too daddy. And the baby missed you." She says.

"Really?!"

"Yes silly daddy" Ava laughs

"I'm not a silly daddy"

"Yeah you are" Ava laughs louder

"Ok if I'm a silly daddy then I'll just have to tickle you" Fitz says with a mischievous face

"Nooooo!" Ava yelps jumping off her father's lap running around the room hardly able to contain her laughter with Fitz chasing her.

"Run baby!" Liv says cheering her daughter on.


	4. Welcome Baby no2

Fitz woke up in the middle of the night due to his wife's restlessness.

Olivia had been experiencing persistent lower back pain all day...she knew it could only mean one thing. The baby is coming very soon.

She didn't inform Fitz about the pain, knowing he'll most probably overreact.

But at 3am when she started to feel contractions she knew she should tell her husband.

Just as Olivia thought about waking Fitz up, her water broke.

"Shit" she mumbled trying to sit up in bed.

That's when she saw her husband stirring, his eyes slowly fluttering opening, looking rather confused.

"Liv...u okay?" He asked groggily looking at her.

"Uhm..yeah. yeah I'm fine. Hey can I tell you something?" Liv says breathing heavily.

Fitz still being in a bit of a daze, answered

"Sure..I guess" He maneuvers himself to sit up next to her now noticing her heavy breathing and feeling the wetness surrounding her.

He is now fully awake.

"Sooo the baby is coming..." Liv says looking Fitz in the eyes.

"Olivia! Your water broke - you're having contractions. Why didn't you wake me up earlier!" Fitz said in a high-pitched voice.

"Look I'm sorry okay. But can we not argue about this right now. I'm in a lot of pain here and it sucks. So just get me to the hospital to deliver this baby!" Liv said with annoyance.

Fitz leans forward placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Hey I'm not arguing with you."

"Let me throw on some clothes then we'll get you ready for the hospital" Fitz says calmly getting out of bed."

Heading to the hospital after having Abby come over to watch Ava, Fitz looked over at Liv, smiling.

"Hey..we're 'bout to have another baby" He says grinning like a fool.

""Yeah and it'll be the last one." Liv states seriously.

2 hours later*

"Okay Mrs. Grant, one more push."

A long, loud high-pitched sound filled the hospital room. The most precious sound Liv and Fitz has ever heard since the birth of their first child. The cries of their newborn baby.

Both Olivia and Fitz had tears in their eyes as they stared at their beautiful baby boy in Liv's arms.

After the baby is cleaned and evaluated after delivery and being brought back to Liv and Fitz they continue to gush over the boy.

"Liv we didn't pick out a name for this little guy yet" Fitz says scratching the back of his head.

"Yes because all the names on our list just didn't feel right." She says.

"Okay so looking at him, what name do you think will fit him?" Fitz asked.

"Hmmm lemme think..." Liv says in deep thought looking dreamily at her boy.

"I want to name him after a great man he can be able to grow up to be like...what about Thomas? Your second name." Says Liv smiling lovingly at her husband.

silence*

"Fitz..." Liv says softly

"Wow.. Uhm thank you Livvie. That really means a lot to me." He says.

"You're welcome baby." Liv says scooting over so Fitz could sit beside her on the hospital bed.

"Hi tommy" Fitz whispers

"Hey, do you think we should give him a second name?" Asked Liv

"Errr I dunno.." Fitz answers

"Come on, you pick a name" Liv said glancing at him.

"You putting me on the spot here Livvie." Fitz laughs

"What? You didn't do too bad choosing Ava's name" she retorts

He shakes his head at her.

"Okay uhm what about... Carter?" He says shrugging his shoulders.

Olivia smiles at her husband.

"Thomas Carter Grant. Hmm...see you're not too bad at this" she leans over to peck him in the lips.

After putting the baby down to sleep peacefully and allowing Liv to get some rest

7am*

Fitz decided to call Abby and give her the go ahead to bring Ava to meet her baby brother.

Soon enough Abby and Ava arrived with Huck, Harrison and Quinn all in tow.

"Daddy! Where's the baby?!?!" Ava yelled running over to Fitz.

She jumped into her father's awaiting arms.

Fitz hugged his daughter tightly.

"Hi Ava."

"Hi daddy. Now where's the baby??" She demanded

So much like her mother he thought. Absolutely no patience.

"Your brother is inside, sleeping. Come on let's go see him but you have to be quiet okay?." Fitz says to her.

The OPA team waiting in the hallway allowing them some family time before they go to meet the newest addition to the Gladiators.

Inside the room, Fitz sees Olivia sitting up in bed holding baby Thomas. She must've just fed him he thought.

Ava's eyes lit up immediately.

She was so excited to meet her brother.

"Hi Ava Grace" her mother said grinning.

"Hi mommy. Can I see my brother?" She got straight to the point of why she's here.

"Of course baby. He's been waiting for you." Liv said

Fitz put Ava down at the bottom of the bed. Liv held the baby so that Ava could get a perfect view.

"Hi baby. I'm your sister. My name's Ava Grace." She says proudly

"Wait mommy does he have a name?" Ava asked curiously

"Yes. His name is Thomas. Thomas Carter" Olivia answered.

"Hi Thomas" Ava said playing with his little fingers.

Fitz looked at the scene in front of him. He couldn't be happier. His family was perfect.

"Hey Liv your team is waiting outside" Fitz informed her.

"It's okay, you can send them in." She says

"Tommy you're about to meet some important people. They're your aunts and uncles. They're not too bad but watch out for Aunt Abby, she can be pretty weird...in a good way but still.." Olivia says to her son with laughter as she heard a knock on the door.

"Okay buddy here we go" She says.

 **Authors Note: I don't know how far i should go with this story. What do you guys think?**

 **This is my first time writing a fic btw. I kinda like it :)**


	5. Mommy goes back to work

*3 months later*

Tommy was turning out to be a curious little boy. At 12 weeks old he wasn't a fussy baby. And it made the first three months so much more easier for his parents. That was until today.

Liv had to join her team at the office for a political mess of a case which meant Thomas had to go through his day without her.

"Hey he'll be fine. Besides, Ava will keep him entertained all day." Fitz said hugging Liv from behind as she fixes her make-up.

It was 6:30am, Liv figured she'd head into office early in order to get home at an earlier time.

She laid her head back on her husbands chest.

"I know.." she sighs

"Then stop over thinking this. We got it all under control." He says kissing her neck.

His kisses becomes more sensual as he sneaks his hands under her blouse.

"Fitzzz..." she drags out his name.

"What?" He asked innocently

She laughs.

"Stop it! I have to get ready." She says a bit flustered.

"Okay. But you won't be able to tell me to stop tonight though" He says mischievously walking away squeezing her butt.

Olivia let's out a genuine laugh as she shakes her head.

Before she leaves for the day, Liv goes to her son's room. She glances down at him in his crib then bents down placing a light kiss on his forehead.

"Be good to daddy today okay big guy?" she whispers then leaves his room.

1:30pm

"Oh crap." Fitz said under his breath.

He just returned from his office with his laptop and found Ava twirling around, covered in paint, luckily there wasn't anything on the furniture.

Thomas was gurgling at his sister from his playpen clearly enjoying her antics.

"Ava why are you covered in paint?" Fitz asked calmly

She stopped mid twirl looking at him.

"I painted my dress daddy" she said as if it was nothing.

"Baby why did you-"

Fitz couldn't finish his sentence as he heard the front door open.

Shit. Olivia 's home.

He tried to think of a way to get out of this situation but failed.

"Well fuck. She's going to kill me" Fitz mumbled.

"Fitz!" She called out.

"In here!" He replied grimacing.

Liv rounded the corner appearing in the living room. Just when she was about greet Fitz, she caught sight of her daughter.

She eyed her husband.

"Fitzgerald. Mind telling me why our daughter is covered in paint.??" Liv asked putting down her bag and a few folders she had in her hand.

"She...Uhm. .she was busy with a painting. You know how much she likes that." He said nervously.

"Yes. I do know how much she loves to paint. But that doesn't answer my question." Liv says

"Okay. Look, i guess she just wasn't feeling that yellow dress so she painted it." Fitz said hoping Liv wouldn't go off on him.

She stared him down. He got all fidgety.

She then turned her attention to Ava.

"Ava Grace can you tell mommy why you put paint on your lovely dress?" She asked in the sweetest voice.

Wtf?! Fitz thought. She was just about to kill him with a death stare now she's all sweet.

"I liked the colour mommy, so I wanted it

on my dress." said Ava.

"Okay baby. But next time how about you paint your dolls dresses instead? Mommy don't like it when you paint your pretty clothes ok?" Liv explained

"Ok mommy. I'm sorry"

"Hey. Its fine. Go let daddy help you put some clean clothes on." Liv said glancing over at Thomas who's been swinging his arms excitedly ever since he heard his mother's voice.

"Alright princess let's go get u cleaned up." Fitz says picking Ava up and playfully throwing her over his shoulder heading upstairs.

Meanwhile in the living room Liv took Thomas out of his playpen as the little boy squealed.

"Hi big guy! Did you miss me!?"

Thomas animatedly talked back to his mother in his own way making her smile.

"Well I missed you too baby." Liv said hugging her son.

Fitz and Ava came back downstairs interrupting Tommy and Liv's conversation

"Hey Liv.." Fitz said gaining her attention

"Yeah..?" She looked up at him

"Cyrus just called. There's a few things I have to discuss with him regarding the foundations next charity event he's helping me with. I'm gonna head over there now..Ava's coming with me" He said as Ava bounced with excitement at the thought of visiting her friend, Ella.

"Okay. As long as you don't make a detour and come back here with brand new dolls, she has enough toys Fitz don't let her talk you into anything" Liv said.

Fitz couldn't help but laugh.

"Hey that was one time. And besides it was either that or endless begging for a puppy."

Thomas was getting a bit restless as it was his feeding time.

"Okay. You two go ahead, this guy needs his food. We'll see you later."

Liv said getting up with Thomas.

Fitz went to embrace her, kissing her tenderly.

"Alright..see you later. Don't get too milk drunk ok buddy?" He said as he kissed his son's head.

Ava getting impatient, spoke up.

"C'mon daddy! We still have to get ice cream!" Ava blurted out then covering her mouth realising she let their secret slip.

"Oops..." she said looking back and forth between her parents.

"Fitz I told you n-"

"Okay let's go princess. Uncle Cyrus and Ella is waiting" Fitz interrupted his wife quickly walking towards the door.

"Bye mommy. Bye tommy!" Liv heard Ava yelling before they were out the door.

"Those two.." Liv mumbled to herself shaking her head.

"Come on Tommy let's go get you fed..then how about you and mommy take a nap? Sounds great doesn't it?" Liv says hugging her sweet boy again.


	6. The Grant Gang

As Christmas was approaching, the Grant household was filled with a buzz.

Karen and Teddy was celebrating christmas with their father, Liv and the kids this year.

Ava was in her element having her older siblings staying with them.

Tommy being 5 months old now turned him into a curiously mischievous little boy.

Karen along with Ava and Teddy were laying on her bed at 8:30pm having a Disney marathon.

There was a soft knock on the bedroom door.

Karen shifted slightly to see who it was as Fitz walked in.

"Hey dad, you joining us?" She asked smiling.

"No I can't because it's past someone's bed time" Fitz answers glancing over at Ava.

Karen nudged her little sister "hey munchkin how about we finish the movie tomorrow.."

Ava was clearly tired looking at her sister with droopy eyes. She hugged Karen closer "can I sleep with you Kare?" she asked in a voice no one can say no to.

Karen looked at her dad.

"If it's ok with you then alright..." Fitz says..

"C'mon Teddy don't think I forgot about you." He smirked at the boy.

"Okay dad.." Teddy said jumping from the bed then a thought hits him "Dad if Ava sleeps here with Karen, can Tommy and I also have a sleepover?" He says seriously.

Teddy loved his little brother.

Fitz snorts at the question. "Uhm I don't think Tommy can have sleepovers yet buddy.."

"Okay...I guess you're right. He might poop on me anyway." Says Teddy laughingly.

Karen laughed listening in on their conversation "that would be great" she says teasingly.

"No it wouldn't Karen." The 8 year old retorts.

Fitz went over to the bed to kiss Ava on her head goodnight.

"Night princess."

"G'night daddy..*yawns*"

"Night Karen." Fitz said heading towards the door with Teddy following behind.

"Goodnight dad. Night Teddy poop head."

Fitz went to tuck Teddy in then headed downstairs for a glass of water.

Finally making his way to his bedroom. He found his wife sitting up in bed typing vigorously on her laptop.

"Olivia..I think you should put that laptop down. It's way past your bedtime" Fitz said getting under the covers.

Liv looked at him with a blank expression.

Fitz just loved to tease his wife. He quickly went in for a kiss and she didn't resist.

After their lingering kiss she pulls back.

"Were you able to get Ava to sleep in her room tonight ? " she asks running her hands through his soft curls.

"Nope.. Karen is currently her favourite person there's no way to separate them." He says

Olivia couldn't help but laugh at him.

"Are you jealous?"

"What?! No! Liv...why would I be jealous. I get it she just missed her big sis"

"Aww poor baby..don't worry you're still her number 1"

"Liv you're being so mean to me right now." Fitz said moving out of her grasp.

Olivia closed her laptop and set it aside as she moves to straddle Fitz.

"How am I being mean to you right now..?" She asks in a sultry voice

Fitz gulps.

Then he fires back. "I could probably show you better than I can tell you"

In a flash he flips her over. He is now on top. In charge.

Liv looked at him with pure lust.

"Then show me." She says sounding almost demanding.

Fitz smirked. Oh how he loves this woman.

Olivia woke up at 6:30 the next morning. Some parts of her body still tender from the previous night. Her husband was on some next level shit she thought to herself stifling a laugh.

She headed for the shower before taking on the day. She took the day off from OPA and planned to make the most of it with her family.

After her shower she threw on some leggings and her favorite NAVY sweatshirt of her husband then headed downstairs.

At the kitchen island she found Karen, Ava, Teddy and Tommy preparing breakfast...sort of. Ava and Teddy was arguing over what toppings should go on the pancakes. Tommy babbled loudly demanding his brother and sisters attention and Karen was busy getting breakfast done while trying to get Teddy to set the table. It was chaos but it was the kind off chaos she wouldn't trade for anything in the world.

Liv decided to make her presence known.

"Morning.. what're you guys up to?" she says happily.

"Liv hey. Good morning." Karen was the first to respond.

"well these chipmunks woke up wayyy too early and prevented me from getting anymore sleep so I figured we might as well start breakfast..."

"Hey. Good morning Liv!" Teddy kind of yelled from the other side of the kitchen.

Ava skipped over to her mother "Morning mommy." She hugged her mother's legs.

"Hey Ted-Man!" Then her voice softens "Hi Ava." Liv said kissing the top of her head then went to pick up Tommy from his highchair.

"Where's my daddy??" Ava asked innocently following her.

"He's still sleeping baby girl and no you cannot go wake your daddy up" Liv says sternly. "It's still early anyway" she adds.

Ava was having none of it.

"But mommyyy! Whyyy?"

"Okay just wait a few more minutes till breakfast is done then you can wake him up. Alright?" Liv compromised.

"...okay" Ava settled.

Meanwhile Tommy clapped his hands in excitement to see his mother.

"Hi big guy you're up early!" Liv cooed at her son.

"Mmma!" Thomas babbled back.

Olivia had been trying to get him to say mama for a while now.

"Yes baby. Ma-ma!" Liv tickled his tummy.

Thomas was squealing in delight.

"Come on. Let's go eat. Ava go get your daddy!" Liv said moving to take a seat at the kitchen island while Ava took off with way too much energy this early in the morning.

"Alright buddy get in your seat." Liv placed Thomas in his high chair.

meanwhile upstairs*

Ava came running into her parents room and leapfrogged onto the bed.

Fitz laying on his stomach, jerked awake at the sudden movement.

"Daddy wake up, wake up, wake up" Ava bounced excitedly on the bed.

As Fitz rolled over - now fully awake - Ava went to lay in his arms. After being attached to her sister for the past few days she just needed a minute with her daddy. Taking in his scent. Hugging him tight.

"Morning princess.." Fitz says with adoration kissing her curly head.

Ava moved to sit on his stomach. "Morning daddy!" She grinned. "Why do you wake up last. Everyone else awake" she asks in the cutest voice tilting her head to the side.

Her father smiled at her.

"Well why didn't you wake me up earlier??"

"Mommy said not to." She whined.

"Hey.. do you want to go the zoo today?" Fitz surprised his little girl. He had been planning to take her for a while now and today was perfect. It would definitely be a family trip to remember.

Ava's eyes grew wide.

"Really!?!?!"

"Yeah. So what do you say? Wanna go see the monkeys?"

"Yes yes yes yes! Thank you daddy." She threw her arms around his neck. "You're the best daddy ever!"

Fitz didn't think he could love his little girl more than he already did but in this moment his heart just swelled.

"Alright let me go get ready. Why don't you go tell everyone where we're going today." Fitz said

"Okay! But you have to hurry daddy, Teddy's gonna eat allll the pancakes" she says heading downstairs.

It was now 7:45 am when Fitz came downstairs dressed in chino pants and a polo sweatshirt, his breakfast was waiting for him.

"Good morning. Is there a reason why everyone is up so early." Fitz said taking a seat next to his wife kissing her on the lips. "Hi.."

She smiled at him adoringly. "Hi"

"Hey dad..are we really going to the zoo?" Teddy asked sipping on his apple juice.

"Yeah "

"Cool I can't wait"

"Hi Thomas" Fitz says as his son was tearing his pancake apart and throwing pieces all around him. Messy boy.

Thomas reacts quickly upon hearing his name. Looking around. Finally his eyes landed on his father.

Tommy threw a piece of pancake at Fitz out of pure excitement at the sight of his father.

Karen laughed out loud at her baby brother's reaction.

"Oh my god. You guys got the cutest baby ever I swear." She adored the little boy immensely.

After a few more minutes everyone finished their breakfast and cleared the kitchen up then went to get ready for the day. Fitz gave Thomas a bath. Karen got Ava dressed and Teddy got dressed on his own because he's "not a baby" anymore.

Meanwhile Olivia packed everything they will be needing for their trip today.

11am on the dot everyone is downstairs raring to go.

Ava was practically bouncing of the walls.

Liv looked at Fitz amusingly.

This was going to be a long day. But it'll be fun she thought to herself.

 **To be continued...**


	7. The Grant Gang Pt 2

Upon the family's arrival at the zoo they immediately attracted the attention of most of the visitors there

After all Fitz is a former president and his wife the famous fixer. And if one thing is certain, it's that america is very much in love with the couple.

But they were used to having all eyes on them by now and luckily they had secret service to keep the "groupies" away.

"Woah it's sooo prettyyy!" Ava said quite bewildered as they move further into the zoo. She was on her daddy's shoulders getting a better view of everything.

Teddy was skipping excitedly in between his father and Olivia, "Dad can we go see the cheetahs first?! They're my favourite!"

"How about we walk along the trial and visit each exhibit as we pass okay?" Fitz told the little boy.

Teddy was too pumped up to even quarrel with his father, "Okay!"

Karen was walking ahead of them pushing Thomas in his stroller as she came to a halt at the starting point of the trial they were going to follow, waiting for them.

Thomas was surprisingly still wide awake curiously looking around.

They were starting off going through the birds exhibit.

Halfway through the first exhibit Thomas was squealing and clapping his hands.

Olivia decided to take him out of his stroller, settling him on her hip, "Hey baby boy do you like all the birdies?" Liv said in a high-pitched voice while running her fingers through his unruly curls.

Tommy babbled happily, "Mmma ma bahgahgab"

Olivia couldn't stop smiling at her baby boy having a conversation with her.

As if she totally understood what Tommy just said she talked back, "Yeah baby mommy also love the birdies. They so pretty and colourful aren't they."

Fitz looked at the two of them being in their own little world. He loved these moments where Liv gives her undivided love and attention to her kids.

At the end of the bird exhibit Ava almost jumped off of her father's shoulders when she saw what animals they'll be looking at next, "Daddy! Mommy! Look! It's the monkeys!!" She shrieked.

Fitz had to tighten his grip on his little princess.

"Woah hey princess calm down before you break my neck." Fitz laughs.

Karen spoke up, " Come on Ava go with Teddy and I. We're gonna feed the monkeys", she says then jokingly adds, "and maybe throw Teddy in there with the big apes."

Fitz carefully took Ava off his shoulders and placed her firmly on the ground.

"You sure you can handle these two Karen?" Her dad asked.

"Yeah. It's cool dad, don't worry"

"Alright. You guys go ahead. We'll meet up at the next exhibit." Fitz said.

Olivia put Tommy back in his stroller. Her baby boy was getting heavy she can't be carrying him all day.

She still wanted to tell Ava and Teddy to be careful but they sped off with excitement.

"Wow. Ok. No goodbye to mommy and daddy?" Liv pouts with mock hurt.

Fitz laughs, "Hey at least Tommy still loves us."

Fitz then stepped towards Olivia embracing her in his arms kissing the top of her head.

He then looks down at her, "Hey are you still okay?" He asked genuinely.

Liv smiles looking at her husband. He always cares about her and her wellbeing.

"I'm fine. Being here is oddly very relaxing.. I guess it's just being out of the house and away from work..." She answers.

Fitz kissed her softly on her lips. Just then Thomas decided he had enough of being ignored by his parents as he started whimpering.

"Come here big guy!" Fitz said picking the baby up from his stroller and rubbing his back soothingly, "why are you getting all fussy huh buddy?"

"I think it's time for a diaper change. He had a full bottle on his way here so..." Liv said, "I'll go take care of it and meet up with you guys when we're done. Ok?"

"Sure." He says handing the boy over to Liv as she slings the diaper bag over her shoulder.

"I'll take the stroller with me." He adds.

"Okay babe." Liv says leaning in for a quick kiss.

With Olivia taking care of Tommy, Fitz went to catch up with his other kids.

It didn't take him long to find them. As he neared them he could hear his 8 year olds voice, "Karen for real how do you know we can't take one home?"

"I want the baby one!!" Ava said.

"I'll name mine Ceaser. You know...like in that movie." Teddy said as if it was a sure thing that they'll be taking a monkey home with them.

Karen just sighed. She was not about to explain for the third time why they can not be taking any of the animals home.

Fitz snorted. He walked closer towards them.

"Hey guys."

"Hi dad. Where's Liv and Tommy?" Karen asked looking around for her stepmom and baby brother.

"Diaper change." Fitz explained, "you guys having fun?"

Teddy taking his eyes off the apes, "Yeah dad. I think it would be so cool if we can take one home..right Ava?" He said.

Ava perked up, "Yes. Daddy can we?? Pleasssse.."

"Sorry guys but this is their home. Unfortunately they can't come live with us." Fitz stated

Karen could see that Ava was about to question her dad's decision so she quickly interjected, "Hey Ava guess what we'll be seeing next? Pandas!!"

"Really?!?" The little girls eyes grew wide, "like uhm like..what's the movie daddy?

"Kung-Fu Panda" Fitz answered.

"Yeah that. Well come on let's go!" She was about to walk down the trial leading to the panda exhibit when she realised something, "Wait! Where's momma and tomtom?" She asked at her father.

"They'll be here soon. Tomtom just had to use the toilet." Fitz told his daughter.

"Tomtom can't use the toilet daddy he's to small, he will fall in silly" she laughs.

They slowly walked towards their next stop.

As they made it to the very last exhibit Fitz felt his phone vibrating. It was Liv calling.

 **F** : hi. where are you?

 **L** : Sorry, Thomas fell asleep when we were on our way back to meet up with you guys then Abby called with an emergency. It wasn't work related though - girls stuff. Anyway where are you now?

 **F:** We're heading towards the last exhibit. Meet us at the car?

 **L** : Okay. I'm so sorry I couldn't enjoy everything with you guys.

 **F** : Hey don't even worry about it. It's fine Liv really. Besides Ava barely acknowledged my presence being too caught up in all the wonderful animals, Teddy made a friend along the way and also forgot about me soo you didn't miss out on that much. But if it makes you feel any better I will gladly show you the world's biggest snake tonight.

 **L** : Fitzgerald!! Hahaha! Oh my god you are shameless. Goodbye.

 **F** : Lemme know if you change your mind baby.

Liv laughed hanging up on him. Her husband was such a goof.

The Grant gang met up with Olivia and a snoring Thomas at their car.

It was 2pm and they were about to leave the zoo to get lunch and dessert then head home.

As everyone got settled in the car. They drove off.

Ava and Teddy was still on a high and restless.

"Hey Liv guess what? I made a new friend at the zoo." Teddy informed Liv

"Is he cool?" Liv ask

"Yeah. But he stays far so we can't hang out anymore."

"Aww that's too bad buddy. But at least you guys had fun today." Liv says

The rest of the ride was filled with discussing the zoo and Ava and Teddy bickering every now and then.

Soon enough they arrived at a small restaurant. Fitz knows the owner so it wasn't his first time visiting this place. It was an old NAVY buddy of his.

The family of six went to sit at a table near the window as a waiter greeted them and handed them menus.

After everyone ordered Thomas slowly stirred then opened his eyes with a smile on his face. He was in his father's arms sitting opposite Liv. She smiled widely when she saw her happy boy waking up.

"Hii silly goose. Did you have a good nap huh.. is that why you're smiling?" She cooed.

Tommy wiggled in his father's arms so Fitz held him up and turned him around looking at him mimicking the smile Liv had on her face.

"Buddy! What's got you so happy?" Fitz talked to his baby boy.

Tommy babbled loudly in response.

"Are you hungry? If your mother wasn't here I would've ordered you a nice burger and some fries but hey maybe next time right?" Fitz said glancing teasingly over at his wife.

"Don't you even dare Mr." Liv fires back at him.

After they've enjoyed their meal they headed home. Ava and Teddy fast asleep while Karen kept Tommy on her lap entertaining him.

She suddenly burst out in laughter remembering something that happened earlier at the zoo.

In between laughs she turned to Olivia.

"Hey Liv... did dad tell you how he almost ordered secret service to kill a 5 year old boy today?" She grinned at her dad.

"What?!...why?! Fitz!" Liv was so confused.

Fitz could only groan at the memory.

"So there was this boy at the zoo thinking its okay to put his arm around my princess. The hell!" He got in his feelings again.

Olivia and Karen looked at each other and couldn't contain their laughter. They had tears in their eyes.

"It's not funny Livvie..." Fitz said from his seat.

Karen, without thinking chirped in, "See Liv this is why I can't bring Phillip home Dad will probably kill him."

Realising she just let it slip to her father that she has a boyfriend Karen quickly turned her attention to Thomas.

Fitz was quick to react, "Excuse me, who's Phillip?!"

"Errr dad it's really not even a big deal." Karen let him know.

"Why won't you bring your boyfriend to meet me Karen. .come on. How long has this been going on?"

"Uhmm we uhm met at school... we were friends than we just kinda grew close..I. .guess...sooo errr yeah" she said looking at Tommy the whole time.

Liv spoke up seeing Fitz was actually hurt that his daughter didn't share this piece of information with him sooner.

"Fitz.. Harrison saw them together when he was out and about. So he told asked me if I knew she had a boyfriend. Obviously I didn't know at the time. And when she was here for fathers day I asked her about this mystery guy. So she told me about him. I had my team do a thorough background check on him by the way, just in case. Anyway I told her to bring him here so that we can meet him. That's it."

Fitz understood.

"Karen I won't kill the kid if you actually like him.. So when are we meeting him?" Fitz asked calmly

Karen, now having the courage to actually look at her father, "Maybe after christmas, his family went away for the holidays. They'll be back on the 28th. So in two weeks I guess.." she said

"Okay baby girl. Hey Liv good going with that background check though" He snorts.

Olivia chuckled, "I couldn't help myself..sorry Karen" she said.

Karen now very relieved says, "It's cool"

They finally arrived home.

Ava and Teddy was wide awake playing with Tommy in the living room, Karen was watching over them with headphones listening to her favourite playlist relaxing after a long day.

Fitz and Olivia was upstairs changing into some comfortable clothes. When they were finished Fitz pulled Liv close to him and kissed her long and hard. Sucking her soul out of her he pulled back looking at her breathing heavily. He had a mischievous grin plastered on his face.

"So.. have you changed your mind about petting my snake?"

Liv sighed loudly, "You are terrible. Come on fix your family some dinner."

They laughed walking downstairs when they heard the sound of something breaking followed by a high-pitched voice, "ooooh I'm telling mommy!!"


	8. Merry Christmas Pt 1

At 7am on Christmas morning Fitz laid in bed with his still fast asleep wife in his protective embrace. Her head on his chest. Slightly snoring.

Their baby boy woke up at 5:30am but Olivia attended to him and after some snuggling he fell back to sleep.

Fitz was enjoying this moment. Peace and quiet. Something they haven't had a lot of these past few weeks with all the kids in the house.

He couldn't help but stare at his wife since opening his eyes. She was his everything. He combed his fingers through her messy curls softly not wanting to disturb her sleep. Her soft little snores was probably the cutest thing ever, he thought smiling.

He holds back a laugh, who would think that the woman laying in his arms looking so sweet and soft can actually make grown men piss themselves with a simple glare..

Fitz was brought out of his daze by soft little knocks on their bedroom door.

That peace and quiet of the early morning is about to come to an end.

He shifted carefully with Olivia in his arms, "Who is it?" He asked.

The door opened with a pajama clad Ava poking her head in, "Hi daddy.." she says still rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

His princess. She looks so much like Liv it's crazy.

"Hi baby girl, did you sleep well?" Fitz ask his daughter as she makes her way over to his side of the bed standing in front of him.

"Yeah..and I had nice dreams." She smiles, now more awake.

"That's great sweetheart. Hey do you know what day today is??" Fitz asked.

Ava's eyes immediately lit up.

"Christmas!!" She exclaimed excitedly.

"Shhhh mommy is still sleeping." He says then adds with a smirk, "You know how grumpy she gets when we wake her up."

"Oooopss" Ava says with the cutest expression.

Unbeknownst to the chatty duo Olivia woke up the minute she heard her daughter at the door. Mommy superpowers. She however remained with her eyes closed laying contentedly in her husbands strong arms listening in on their conversation.

"Hey sweetheart why don't you go see what Santa left for you under the tree. I think I might have heard his reindeers outside last night" Fitz said with wonder.

Without a word Ava turned sharply on her heels running out of the room.

Olivia shifted looking up at her husband, "There was no reindeer, it was just me taking a ride on my husbands sleigh." She said with a wink.

Fitz had to laugh at his wife, "Well good morning to you too." He kissed her.

"I love you." He whispers against her lips.

"Love you more" she whispers back breaking their kiss.

"We should probably get up..you know Ava is gonna wake everyone up now."

Fitz rolled over on top of her, "Nooo" He whines then proceeds to place soft tender kisses down her neck.

Olivia threw her head back laughing, "Babe..the kids will all be up soon" she tried but the moan that escaped her lips motivated her husband even more.

He looked up at her, "should I go lock the door?"

Olivia could feel his erection pressed against her core.

"Yesss please" she needed to feel him inside of her.

Fitz wasted no time, jumping up locking the door in a flash and getting back in bed.

He was about to devour his wife.

Hungrily removing the oversized shirt she slept in (his shirt), he cupped her breasts sucking on her nipples. Olivia moaned out in pleasure.

After getting his wife all riled up he placed a trial of kisses down her body until he reach his destination. Slowly plundering his fingers inside her, stroking her walls just the way she likes it.

She was so wet. He upped his pace, her mouth fell open with pleasure.

He wanted more.

Pulling his two fingers out of her, Fitz expeditiously his mouth to lick her folds.

Liv grabbed onto the back of his head as she thrust his face into her pussy. Fitz groaned as she was riding his tongue.

"Baby..I..I'm gonna c-" Before Liv could finish her sentence Fitz released her clit spreading her legs watching with satisfaction as she came.

He went to kiss her on the mouth again, "fucking hell I love you" He groaned on her lips.

Olivia was too out of breath to respond, instead she deepened their kiss.

They were brought out of their bliss by a persistent knocking on the door.

As they collapsed next to each other Liv said, "I told you they wouldn't leave us alone. Sorry I couldn't properly take care

you. Tonight I'll be your personal masseuse, promise." She kissed him before making her way to the shower.

After her shower Liv was refreshed enough to take on the day.

She had invited her Gladiators to celebrate Christmas with her family this year.

"Mommy can I open my presents pleeeease!"

"Ava Grace you already opened one present. The others has to wait until after our lunch with your aunties and uncles, okay baby?" Liv said.

Fitz stepped into the living room where the whole family was. Karen, Teddy and Thomas watching Home Alone while Ava followed her mother around.

As soon as Ava spotted her father she knew her chances of opening a few more presents just became better. Her daddy always gives her everything.

Liv watched as Fitz lifts up his princess enveloping her in a hug.

Liv rolled her eyes. He's such a big softie.

"Fitz.." she gets his attention.

"Yeah?" Ava laying with her head on his shoulders.

"She's playing you. Do not allow her to open any presents. You hear me?"

Fitz fake gasps, "My Ava? Play me? No way. Nope. She loves me too much, right baby girl.?" Fitz tickled Ava.

"Yeah you the best daddy in the wholeeee world!" Ava grinned brightly.

"Oh god.." Liv muttered under her breath, "Fitzgerald will you please help me with the preparations. We have guests coming over incase you forgot." Liv looked at him half annoyed. She knows exactly what kind of power Ava has over him. She could convince him of anything.

Olivia was teaching him on how to say no to their little girl but progress is slow.

Fitz laughed placing Ava on the couch with her siblings.

"Okay fine. Just lemme give Tommy some cuddles first"

Thomas was still in a sleepy state staring at the television sitting comfortably on his sister's lap.

"Come here big guy!"


	9. Merry Christmas Pt 2

Time flew by as the Grants made the final preparations for their Christmas lunch. The table was set, soft music was playing and all the guests was all present. Harrison, Huck, Abby and Quinn.

Quinn even brought Charlie along, the more the merrier.

Everyone was lively and festive lounging in the living room when Fitz came to summon them for lunch.

Thomas was napping in his aunt Abby's arms. She wouldn't let him go all day.

"Hey Abby you can go lay him down upstairs, we'll have the baby monitor down here." Liv lets her know.

"Okay..I hope he wakes up soon enough though. I wanna open his presents with him" Abby adored Thomas.

As everyone gathered around the table Charlie was the first to nibble on something off one of the platters, "Charlie! Now you have to say grace." Quinn scolded him.

There were laughter among the others.

"Uhm..okay. Dear God, thank you for the food. I hope you will bless everyone at this table.. Amen..??" Charlie finished feeling very awkward.

Harrison grinned at him, "Wow man. That was.. you did great. Thank you for the prayer."

There was a few chuckles heard at his remark.

"Okay let's eat!" Abby exclaimed clapping her hands.

In between laughter, chatter and bickering amongst the group and the kids, lunch was over and dessert was served.

"Mommy I want chocolate ice cream please!" Ava yelled from her spot next to her uncle harrison.

"Yeah mommy! Chocolate ice cream please" Harrison mimicked, teasing Olivia.

"Ava baby it's cold outside are you sure you don't want some pudding or hot chocolate?" Liv asked.

She made a frown contemplating what to have for dessert, "oooh yesss hot chocolate and uhm..cake! Please." She changed her mind.

Liv smiled, "Teddy do you also want hot chocolate and a cupcake?" She adds.

Teddy looks up from his conversation with Huck, "Yes please."

Fitz got up to assist Liv with the hot chocolate for the kids. As soon as they got in the kitchen, out of eye sight of their guests, Fitz pushed Liv up against the refrigerator attacking her mouth with his. His hands roamed up and down her petite body.

"Woah.." Liv broke their kiss, "Babe what are you doing?" She asked holding his face in her palms.

"What does it look like I'm doing..I want my dessert" Fitz smirked holding on to her hips placing soft kisses on her neck.

They broke apart when they heard someone clearing their throat.

Abby looked annoyed at the couple.

"Ugh what the hell is wrong with you two?!"

Fitz had a naughty smirk on his face, "Abby you can't just yell at people in their own home you know"

Liv tried to get out of his embrace but he pulled her closer.

Abby threw them a side eye, "I'll help Liv with dessert, Fitz you go get Tommy he's awake." She grabbed Fitz by the arm and led him out of the kitchen.

A few minutes later dessert was served along with a few cups of hot chocolate for the kids.

Tommy was content in his father's lap - Fitz feeding him some mashed pumpkin and spinach.

Everyone else was having their own conversation going.

"Hey Karen are you still bringing Phillip over next week?" Liv asked as everyone's attention quickly diverted towards the young girl.

"Uhm.. yeah sure!" Karen gazed at her.

Abby snorted, "Wait wait wait! You're bringing your boyfriend over to meet your dad? Former president? How sure are you he won't have the boy assassinated?"

"Abbyy..." Liv looked at her, "We actually asked Karen to invite him over if you must know. And no! No one is being assassinated. My husband will be on his best behaviour." She glanced over at Fitz smiling.

Harrison joined in on the conversation, "Listen man." He said turning to Fitz, "We both know what college boys are like and Karen is a decent girl. So if this dude needs to be taught a lesson..I'm just a phone call away"

"Ugh.." Karen sighed laying her head on the table.

"Okay enough! Harrison not every guy is as animalistic as you were in your day. Now can you drop it please." Liv said.

Harrison shrugged, "Hey I'm just saying and how old is this dude if I may ask?"

Fitz finished feeding Tommy who was now standing on his father's lap playing with his superman curl.

"Harrison it's okay. I trust my daughter and who knows..maybe I'll even like the boyfriend." Fitz said nonchalantly.

"I think it's time to open presents!" Quinn said loudly trying to change the topic.

Ava and Teddy who retreated to the living room with their hot chocolate and cupcakes to watch Home Alone jumped up.

"Yesss! Come on Ava!" Teddy said running over to the pile of presents underneath the christmas tree.

The group all joined them in the living room. Harrison wrapped his arm around Karen, "Hey I was just kidding back there. But just so you know if this dude or any other guy tries something funny and you don't feel comfortable talking to Liv or your Dad about it. You can always talk to me. Olivia basically saved me from a messed up life so I'll protect anyone she loves and care for, okay?" Harrison said sincerely.

Karen looked at him. This was the first time she felt like she could trust someone other than her Dad and Liv. Losing her brother was difficult because he was her rock at most times but at this moment one could say she just gained a brother from another mother.

She smiled. "Thanks Harrison. I really appreciate it."

"Cool." He said then pushed her that she stumbled falling on the couch.

It's nice to have a big brother again, Karen thought to herself.

"You're such a child." She laughed at him.

"I know" He responded taking a seat next to Abby on the couch.

"Mmma!" Thomas squealed with arms stretched out for his mother.

"Hii baby! Come here! Come to mama!" Liv said in a squeaky voice as Fitz handed their baby boy over to her.

Liv placed kisses all over his face causing him to release a belly laugh.

Everyone's eyes was fixated on them. Olivia's team don't often see her showing affection and being so relaxed. It was a beautiful sight.

"Mommmm! Can we open them now!?" Ava said impatiently.

Olivia took a seat on the floor with Tommy between her legs, "Ok Ava Grace calm down. Pick one. You too Ted."

Fitz joined her on the floor with a camera. He wants to capture all these precious moments.

After a while Abby crouched down placing Tommy's gift in front of him. The little boy got so excited at the huge colorfully wrapped present in front of him, kicking his chubby legs and flailing his arms making everyone laugh.

With the help of Abby and Olivia, Tommy managed to open his present and squealed in delight.

"Awww.. you're so darn cute!" Abby said.

Harrison took his gift for Ava from under the tree and handed it over to her, "Princess Ava will you open my present now please"

The little girl snatched it from his hands, "Of course uncle harry!"

She tore off the wrapping paper, took off the lid and found a pair of sparkling ice skates.

"Mommyyyyy! Look!!" She yelled holding the ice skates for her mother to see.

"Wow baby that's so prettyyy" Liv smiled broadly.

Ava turned to Harrison, "Thank you so much uncle harry!" She crawled over to hug him.

"We'll have to go skating soon and test those out okay?" Harrison asked her.

Ava nodded, "Yes we have to!"

"Sooo dad... is there any presents for me under the tree?" Karen asked putting her phone down. She has constantly been texting her boyfriend throughout the day.

Fitz gave the camera to Charlie to continue filming.

"Karen aren't you a bit too old for that?" Her dad replied smirking.

She let out a gasp, "Daddy I'm only 19! I think I still qualify for a gift underneath the christmas tree!"

"Well I'm sorry I didn't get you anything. Besides, I'm welcoming your boyfriend in our home. That is the equivalent of a beautiful gift." Fitz said as Harrison gave him a fist bump for that last part.

"Dad!! Ugh..Liv did you get me something?" She threw her dad a side eye.

"Fitz stop it that's not funny." Liv told him pretending to sound serious, "Of course I got you something Kare." She got the white gift bag and handed it to Karen.

"Thanks!!" Karen said smiling.

When she took out the contents of the bag it was some jewellery pieces from Tiffany and Co.

She got off the couch and kneeled on the floor next to Olivia hugging her tightly, "Thank you Liv. I love you. This is soo beautiful" she said softly.

Fitz quickly took out his phone to snap their moment.

"Hey Karen, i did actually get you a little something." Fitz said giving her an envelope, "Go on. Open it."

Karen gasped loudly after opening her gift, "Daaaad!! Are you serious!" She was over the moon. Her dad got her tickets to the hottest music fest.

"It wasnt easy getting my hands on those since the tickets was practically sold out." Fitz said.

"I love you, I love you, I love you!!" She chanted.

It took about another 45 minutes or so for everyone to exchange and open gifts.

Currently everybody was just chilling making small talk with a Christmas movie marathon going on in the background.

Liv was snuggled up next to Fitz with Ava on his lap while Thomas was enjoying a candy cane with Karen and Teddy.

"Daddy...?" Ava said gaining her father's attention.

"Yeah sweetheart?"

"When can we go play in the snow?"

Fitz threw a quick glance over at his wife, "Uhh I don't know... Livvie can Ava and I please go outside to play?" He asked Liv while wiggling his eyebrows at his daughter.

She sat up straight looking at the two of them, "As long as this one.." she says referring to Ava, tickling her belly, "Wears her snow boots and not her new ice skates I don't have a problem."

"Yes!!" Ava chanted jumping from Fitz's lap running up to her room to get her jacket and boots.

Olivia ran her fingers through her husbands luscious curls, "Don't let her be too rough out there, you know how she is and I don't want her getting hurt. Okay?"

He kissed her sweetly on the lips, "Okay baby."

Fitz got up, "Hey Teddy we're going outside. Wanna come?"

"Of course dad!!" He said in a hurry to get his coat and boots.

"Hey T-man!" Harrison called out before he reached the stairs, "How about I join you and we take on your dad and Ava in a snowball fight?"

"Yeah that sounds awesome uncle H"

Harrison and Teddy got along pretty well lately.

"Ted..?" Liv looked at the boy, "just be careful outside okay?" She said with a caring, loving tone in her voice.

"Okay ma! I have to go get ready now!" He sped upstairs.

Occasionally Teddy would call Olivia "ma" or "mom" and it made her emotional everytime.

Tommy was getting restless sitting with Karen so she handed him over to Liv.

"Hii baby! Why so fussy? Do you want to go outside with daddy?" Liv says to her chubby little boy.

"Why don't we all join in? Snowball fight. Fitz's team vs Harrison's team." Quinn propose

"No my baby will cuddle here with mommy. Right TomTom?" Liv said hugging him close.

"I say that doesn't sound like a bad idea at all. Let's do it..as long as I'm on team harrison." Karen said just as her dad entered with Ava in his arms and Teddy already waiting by the front door.

"Wow ok. I see how it is." He says chuckling.

"It's cool man I'll be on you team." Huck says standing up.

"Me too" said Quinn.

"Well great then it's settled. Team Fitz: Huck, Quinn, myself and our secret weapon Ava Grace! will take on Team Harrison: Abby, Charlie, Karen, Teddy and Harrison."

"Let's go to war people!!" Abby said dramatically.

Liv could only laugh at their behaviour. She even thought of making a surprise appearance on Team Fitz incase they end up on the losing side...who knows.

No one will dare throw a snowball at a lady with a cute baby in her arms now will they?


	10. It's a date!

**So here's just a short chapter i came up with real quick this morning. Hope you guys enjoy!**

The festive season had passed and the Grants had a nice New Years celebration.

They spent new years eve at Cyrus and James' NYE Party. It was at their house and there was a section for Ava, Thomas, Teddy and Ella so that was a bonus.

There was about 90 guests and everyone had a great time bringing in the New Year.

2 weeks later.

"Mommyyyy!" Ava yelled from upstairs.

Liv was downstairs picking up toys from that was spread out throughout the living room and kitchen area. Ava and Tommy was wreaking havoc this morning.

"Oww!!" Liv yelped in pain. She just stepped in another piece of lego.

"Maaaa!!" Ava yelled again.

"Ava can you come down here and tell mommy what's wrong instead of yelling!" Liv said loudly hoping her daughter would listen as she continued to pick up the last few toys.

Ava came downstairs jumping down each step with both feet.

"Hi mommy!" Ava stood in front of her mother.

Liv stifled a laugh, "Sweetheart did you get dressed all by yourself?"

"Yes." She states proudly. She was dressed in her Bape sweatpants and matching snowboard jacket that Harrison bought for her on their last outing, paired with her little ugg boots.

"That's a cool outfit you got on." Liv smiled.

"Can you tell mommy why you were calling me just now??"

"Oh! You have to uhm..take a picture and send it to uncle harry. Will you mommy?" Ava asked

"A picture of you in your cool outfit?" Liv asked her little girl slightly amused.

"Yes mommy. Uncle harry said I have to take a picture when I wear this." She explained.

Liv retrieved her phone from the kitchen counter, "Okay then let's take a picture!"

Ava posed as Liv snapped a few pics. Just then Fitz and Tommy walked in on the photoshoot.

"Woah!! Liv who's this superstar??" Fitz asked placing Thomas in his playpen while making his way over to kiss his wife, "Hi"

"Hi babe." She returned the kiss.

"Daddy do you like my clothes? Uncle harry bought it for me!" She was too adorable making Fitz grin from ear to ear.

"It's easily the coolest outfit I've ever seen." Fitz said.

"And she got dressed all by herself..she's a big girl now" Liv said while keeping her eyes on her son.

"Yeah?" Fitz looked at Ava, "Well you're still daddy's little princess aren't you baby girl?" He said picking her up.

Ava threw her arms around his neck, "You're silly daddy" his baby girl giggled.

"Tommy do think we should get you a matching outfit" Liv took him out of his playpen.

"Group hug!!" Ava yelled out.

Fitz and Liv went for the hug with both their kids laughing hilariously.

After having their moment Liv and Fitz stepped aside to talk while Ava entertained her brother.

"So how did it go? Did he cry a lot?" Liv wanted to know. With Ava's antics she couldn't immediately ask Fitz about Thomas' 6 months doctors check up which they just came back from.

"It was fine Liv. He's doing everything a 6 month old baby should do. No infections. His growth chart is excellent and he cried a lot when he received his shots. But daddy came to the rescue with a lollipop after his check up."

"Awww my poor baby!" Liv cooed, "I won't even scold you for giving him that lollipop, he needed it" Liv playfully slapped him on the arm.

"Yeah. You know he would've been so extra if you were there though. He knows exactly how to play on your emotions." Fitz laughed pulling her by the waist and kissing the top of her head.

"Hey Ava does the exact same thing to you so shut up"

They stayed in their embrace for a while before Liv spoke up, "Do we have plans for Valentine's Day?" She asked curiously.

Fitz frowned, "That's still like 3 weeks away isn't it... Why? Did you want to take me out and spoil me?" He teased.

"Maybe.." she winked.

"I mean if you wanna take me out it don't have to be on Valentine's day.." He teased again.

Liv had to laugh at him, "How about I take you out this Friday. I'm talking dinner then dessert of your choice at a hotel room. No kids to worry about."

"Shit are you being serious right now Livvie?" Fitz asked groping her ass and pressing their bodies tightly together.

"Of course. Like you said...I want to spoil you" she said seductively against his lips.

Fitz groaned.

"Babe you're not playing fair. I want to take you right here. Right now." He said.

Olivia quickly moved out of his hold and made her way to the living room to check on the kids.

"Wow! Really?!?!" Fitz gasped.

She looked over her shoulder, "So are we on for friday?"

He smirked, "Oh we are definitely on. We are so on!"

Liv laughed out loud as she disappeared into the living room area.


	11. Family First

"Okay Harrison where are we with the Milner case?"

"This girl, Beth, isn't as innocent as she portrays to be. She was the one who pimped out her friend Liv. She's the cause for Amber 's death."

Olivia ran her fingers through her hair getting out of her seat.

"We have a plan set out to catch her though. Huck hacked her phone, she has a group chat with all the men, her clients, to whom she pimps out the girls from her school. We managed to get Harrison in the group chat so she will be doing business with him soon." Abby stated.

"Okay people let's nail this girl!" Liv walking to her office. Just then her cellphone rang.

Seeing the caller ID she was somewhat surprised, "Mellie...hello"

"Olivia. Hi, I'm sorry for bothering you but I tried to call Fitz and his phone was off. It's about Karen"

Now she definitely had Liv's attention.

"Mellie what's wrong with Karen??! Did something happen?!" She asked rapidly.

Mellie knows at this point that Karen and Liv developed a tight bond.

"Yes..No..Uhm I think...ugh! I don't know. She came home and locked her in her room. It's been two days now. I tried to get her to talk but she just ignores me. I thought maybe she would have called her father if anything was wrong which is why I phoned him."

Olivia went to sit down at her desk, "if she had spoken to Fitz he would've told me. But if it helps I can try calling her and see what's wrong...?" She suggested.

"I think that's a good idea. She likes you more than me anyway so.."

"Mellie..."

"Sorry I'm just worried about her that's all. Thank you though for looking out for Karen."

"It's not a problem"

"Bye Olivia."

"Bye Mellie.."

After her phone call with Mellie, Liv immediately dialled Karen.

After 5 rings there was an answer, "Hey Liv.." Her voice was soft and she sounded tired.

"Hi Kare.. I haven't heard from you in a while. How are you?" Liv tried to sound normal and not like a worried parent.

"..." No answer.

"Karen? Are you okay" Liv was starting to get really worried now.

"Errr yeah...yeah I'm, I'm fine" she said rather unconvincingly.

"Karen talk to me, please." Liv softened her voice.

"It's..Phillip. We're over."

"Oh Karen I'm so sorry.." Liv could hear her sniffling.

"He cheated on me. I guess he's not who I thought he was. Ever since college started he just turned into this party animal and he expected me to accompany him to every party. Which was like 4 times a week. So I told him it's ridiculous. I take my education seriously. Anyway long story short he started partying without me, messed around with a few girls and I looked like the fool. I couldn't do it. I couldn't forgive him for all that. So I ended it...he almost looked relieved when I dumped him" she cried softly now.

Olivia wanted to make Phillip pay for how he broke Karen's heart. That asshole fooled them all. Stupid trust fund babies who think they can do whatever the hell they want to whoever the hell they want.

"Karen why don't you come stay with us for a few days. I bet Ava and Thomas would be delighted to see you." Liv smiled sadly to herself.

"Uhmm are you sure..? I don't wanna ruin the mood in the house."

"Hey that's nonsense. It would be great to have you here. Besides we miss you. Its been what? almost 2 months since we've seen you."

"Okay." Karen started to feel better already.

Liv really is the best fixer she thought to herself smiling.

"Okay. I'll send a car. And there will be ice cream and truffles waiting for you at the house. Bye, see you later"

"Bye Liv. Thanks for calling." Karen said genuinely.

Olivia collected all her belongings heading for the door. Karen needed her right now.

"Harrison! I'll be working from home for the rest of the day. Can you keep an eye here?"

Harrison came strolling out of his office, "Sure thing!"

"Okay well I'll see you on Monday."

Back at home Olivia arrived to an empty home. She figured she'd get out of her work clothes and headed upstairs. 10 minutes later she settled at the kitchen island with a glass of her favourite red wine dialing Fitz.

"Hi" He answered almost immediately.

"Hi..I was just wondering where my gang is? I came home to an empty house"

"Sorry babe. I had some business to take care of earlier so I dropped the kids at your mom's but we're all on our way to the amusement park now, Ava forced her grandmother to tag along. I could turn around and come pick you up?"

"Oh okay. And no its fine, you go and have your fun." Liv said taking a sip of wine.

"Alright babe.. by the way, why are you home so early I thought OPA had some serious cases going on right now" He wondered.

"Hey you know I'm not as hands on at OPA anymore, i have a husband and kids you deserve my time and attention...besides Harrison is doing pretty good at being in charge." She said making her way over to the couch to get more comfortable, "Oh! and I came home because Karen is coming to visit for a few days. She should be here soon."

"Oh that's great. Listen I gotta go we just arrived here at the park. See you soon. Love you."

"Love you too. Bye" Liv ended the call.

 **~at the amusement park~**

Ava and Thomas sported the biggest grins on their faces. They were so happy. Being the kids of a former president could get rough, they would always be in the spotlight but Fitz really tried to give them a normal life. With trips to the beach,park even the mall. And boy did Ava love those trips to the mall.

Navigating their way through the crowd with secret service by their side.

"Granma look at all the rides." She said excitedly while walking hand in hand with May Pope. Ava gasped every now and then in amazement.

After going on two rides with their dad, which was obviously age appropriate for both Ava and Tommy, they went to sit down on a bench with popcorn and all kinds of sweet treats.

"You know..my daughter would absolutely slaughter you right now if she saw all this junk you're allowing them to eat." Maya joked.

Fitz laughed at this knowing his wife would be so mad right now. But hey, it is all part of the experience for the kids. They had to enjoy themselves and have the most fun.

"She would. She's at home by the way so I'm just gonna have to give these two loads of water to drink before going home. Maybe it'll help with the sugar high"

That got a chuckle out of Maya.

"Daddy can we go on the other rides now pleeeease" Ava made the cutest face.

"Of course baby girl. Let's go." He snatched her up and lifted her on his shoulders.

"I think Tommy and I will just watch from the side lines Fitz. He had enough excitement for the day." Maya said wiping her grandson's face and hands clean from the stickiness of the sweets he ate.

"Okay. Well let's get going Miss Ava!" His little girl squealing in delight.

"Helloooo..." Karen yelled noticing the home was rather quiet.

"Hey I'm in the kitchen!" Liv yelled back so Karen made her way through the house into the kitchen.

"Hey Liv" she immediately embraced Olivia in a tight hug. They held onto each other for a minute.

"Hi..welcome home"

Karen smiled at her stepmom.

"Thanks. Hey where's dad and the munchkins?" Karen asked.

"They're at the amusement park"

"Ohh that's nice. Dad is probably exhausted right now. Poor old man." Karen joked.

"Hey!" Liv chuckled, "they're grandma is also with them so he should be fine. Okay so I got buffalo wings, fries, ice cream, truffles and two movies - bridesmaids and Girls Trip."

"Awesome. Can we go sit in my room though?" Karen questioned

"Yeah sure. Let's go" They carried all their goodies upstairs.

About almost 2 hours later Fitz and the kids arrived home. Thomas and Ava both napping. Fitz carried them one by one to their respective bedrooms.

Fitz heard loud laughter coming from down the hallway. He then proceeded to Karen's room, knocking several times then poking his head inside.

"Dad!" Karen said still in a fit of giggles.

"Hii! What's going on in here?" He was so happy seeing his girls like this. Carefree. Happy.

"Well you're weren't home when I got here so Liv and I decided to have a little party."

"So I take it I'm not welcome in here??" Fitz shifted his gaze between the two of them.

"Uhmm I don't know...what do you say Karen?" Liv teased.

"Come on. You can take my spot, I'm gonna go check on the kids." Liv said softly getting up.

"Hi" Fitz gave her a quick peck.

"Hi"

"Dad if you still want to join my little party I suggest you stop snogging your wife" Karen laughed.

"Oh you mean like this?" Fitz deepened the kiss.

"Ugh!! Leave! Both of you!" Karen threw a pillow at them.

They all shared a good laugh before Liv went to check on the kids and Fitz joined Karen. She snuggled into her father's arms.

Later on it was close to dinner time when the father - daughter duo made their way downstairs.

The kids was playing in the living room with some toys and puzzles scattered around when Ava noticed her big sis.

"Karennnnn!!" Her little legs sprinted towards Karen who crouched down do catch her in a hug.

"Heyyyy Avatar!" One of the many nicknames she had for Ava.

"I missed you!"

"Aww I missed you too Ava."

Karen then went to pick up her baby brother - snuggling him adoringly - placing kisses all over his face. Tommy was loving the attention he received.

"Hey Tommy. How's it going big guy? Man what have you guys been feeding him, he's getting so big." She sat them both down on the floor, "Come on let's build a puzzle buddy, Ava are you gonna help us?"

"Yess. Can we do the princess puzzle??" Ava asked.

Karen nodded, "Okay I don't think Tommy would mind if we did the princess puzzle."

With the kids all occupied Liv took Fitz's hand and dragged him upstairs to their bedroom, locking the door.

She started kissing him with force. They suckered the air out of each other.

Liv maneuvered to undo his jeans button. Fitz was painfully hard. His dick throbbing in his pants.

"Livvie.. I thought we're saving the rough sex for tomorrow night after our date" He smirked.

"Shut up and get inside of me. Now" She said rubbing on his erection.

"Your wish is my command." He said effortlessly stripping her of her clothes, "Just don't be too loud." He teased her.

"Shut up and get to work" she said just as he discarded his clothes.

Fitz pinned her down on the bed and started his way from the bottom - kissing her legs until he reached her inner thigh.

He sucked on the skin on her inner thigh. Her moaning made him want to pound his dick inside of her right then but he had to taste her first. And so he did.

His tongue worked around her core making her squirm.

"Fitzzz.."

He knew she was close, "Let it go baby." He groaned as she squirt in his face. It didn't happen often - for Liv to squirt - but lately it occurred a lot more often and he absolutely loved it.

In one swift movement he turned them around so that Liv was straddling him.

She wasted no time moving to sit on his dick. Riding him.

After some rapid thrusts and him burying himself inside of her they both came.

As they fell down on the bed - exhausted - Fitz kissed her again.

"Now I can't wait for our date night!!" Fitz said grinning widely causing Liv to laugh.

"I love you." She said looking lovingly in his eyes.


	12. Date Night

At 8am friday morning Fitz made breakfast for his family. Pancakes - his specialty. "Morning dad.." a pajama clad Karen yawned and stretched at the same time. "Whoa.." Fitz laughed, "Morning sweetheart, you're up early. You got class today? I can arrange transport for you." She moved over to the refrigerator to get some orange juice then proceeded to sit down at the kitchen island pouring her a nice full glass of juice. "Yeah but my first class only starts at uhm 13:45." She said taking another gulp of her juice.

"Okay. Oh and when will you be home? because Liv and I will be out tonight. Abby and Quinn will be here to babysit the kids." Fitz said taking out the last batch of pancakes.

"Oh yeah! You've got a hot date tonight! Don't worry I'll just get takeout for dinner" Just then Ava came barrelling downstairs. She was probably the only morning person in their household.

"Good morning princess" Fitz said picking her up, placing a kiss on her forehead. Ava threw her arms around his neck, "Gooood morning daddy!" She said with a bright smile plastered on her face.

"Heyy don't I get a good morning?" Karen said with mock hurt. Ava wiggled out of her father's arms but instead he placed her on the counter top in front of Karen.

"Morning sissy" Ava said sweetly.

"Morning Avatar. Would you like some juice?" Karen asked.

"Nope. Pancakes!" She answered.

"We have to wait for mommy and Thomas before we eat baby girl" Her dad told her. "But daddyyyy...I'm hungryyy!" She whined. "And we all know how she gets when she's hungryyy" Olivia said jokingly entering the kitchen with Thomas who's face was buried in her neck.

"Good morning mommy!" Ava said loudly causing Thomas to lift his head from the crook of his mother's neck. He just silently scanned the room - looking at everybody.

"Good morning my sweet girl. You're very happy today."

"Of course." Ava shrugged, which made her parents and sister burst out into laughter.

"This one is going to give you headaches when she grows up dad." Karen teased.

"Hey if I can deal with her mother then I'm pretty sure I can handle her." Fitz said with a smug grin on his face.

"You feeling rather bold this morning aren't you?" Liv sent a look his way.

"Sorry. I love you" Fitz said stepping towards her placing soft little pecks on her lips.

Olivia smiled. He's still so whipped even after so many years of being together.

"Can we eat please before Ava starts to wild out." Karen interrupted their moment.

After breakfast everyone got dressed except for Liv and Tommy who was already dressed and ready for the day.

Olivia and Karen was supposed to go shopping but due to work emergency their plans were cancelled.

With the kids taking their afternoon naps, Fitz decided to finish some paperwork in his office when he heard a faint knock at the door - Karen poking her head inside.

"Are you very busy right now or...? She asked her dad.

"No no, come on in."

Karen went to sit in the chair opposite her father fiddling with pen she found on his desk.

"Is everything okay?.." Fitz asked.

"Yeah.. it's just... Did you not wonder why I suddenly came to visit for a few days without informing you beforehand..?" She asked cautiously.

Fitz looked at her knowing something was up, "I dunno. I mean it was a little strange wait come to think it.. Your mother left me a voicemail about her being worried about you. I thought she was just overreacting again seeing Liv called me to say you were coming to visit."

"I mean she was somewhat overreacting.." Karen said still fidgety.

"Karen. What's wrong" Fitz shifted in his chair. He was now in protective dad mode.

"It's.. it's something that I couldn't discuss with mom. It's not that serious though, don't worry. I just didn't want her particular advice given the the situation..?" She dropped the pen and looked her father in the eyes.

"Phillip and I broke up. Well I broke up with him." She said matter of factly, "I don't really want to go in detail about it but long story short - he cheated on me. Made me look like a fool. I mean everyone in our circle knew about it since they all party together every night. I would join them a few times but it gets boring. Lame. I don't wanna get drunk every night..I know you have to have fun at uni and I do. I enjoy my time there, meeting new people, learning new things and such. But I guess Phillip had a personality change when he got a taste of the party lifestyle."

Fitz wanted to punch the hell out of that boy who took his baby girl for granted. Not appreciating her for the woman she is.

"Dad I can see you're fuming right now but I'm okay. Really, I'm good. So please don't do anything silly okay?" She tried to lighten his mood.

"Karen. That boy is a damn fool. Good thing you got rid of his ass"

"Dad!" She laughed

"And besides, Liv probably already put her team on him so I won't try anything silly. Even though I want to punch him in the face.."

They sat in silence for a while before Fitz spoke up, "So earlier you mentioned not wanting to discuss the break up with your mother.. Because she was in the same situation with me?" He asked.

"Yes and no. Look dad I know you two didn't love each other.. and at the time you couldn't exactly get divorced because of political reasons. And you cheating on her wasn't even any of my business, you're all grown ups. Anyhow you met your soulmate and she makes you happy. She makes all of us happy." Karen explained.

"Thank you though." Fitz said smiling.

Karen snorted, "For what??"

"You know..for accepting Liv and respecting our relationship. It means a lot." He said in a sincere tone.

"If it was some other woman? yeah I probably wouldn't have spoken to you for a while and I would've made her life hell." Karen laughed.

Fitz then got up out of his chair and walked around the desk, "Come here" He said holding his arms out for a hug.

Karen got up and allowed him to just hold her.

"Fitz!" Olivia called for him before entering his office seeing Fitz and Karen in an embrace, "Oh..sorry." she said.

"Liv, hi. You done at the office?" Fitz greeted.

"Yes. We've managed to avert the crisis. Is everything okay?" Liv asked but in the back of her mind she knew Karen must've told him about the break up.

"Yeah. Everything's fine except for Phillip who's about to get his ass kicked." Fitz joked.

"Dad!" "Fitz!" Karen and Olivia scolded him simultaneously.

"Hey I gotta get to uni so I'll see you soon." Karen said leaving, "bye dad. bye liv"

"Soo.. we still on for tonight?" Fitz asked pulling his wife by the waist.

"Of course." She kissing him.

They both moaned as the kiss deepened.

"Daddy!!" The voice of their 4 year old echoed through the house.

"You better go. Your princess demands your presence."

"That may be, but as soon as I tell her mommy's home I'll just be an afterthought." Fitz said as he went to go check on his daughter.

Fitz returned downstairs with both Ava and Thomas.

Liv was in the kitchen busy with lunch.

"Mommy you're home!" Ava was delighted to see her mother.

"Hii baby, did you have a good nap?" She asked crouching down to hug her daughter.

"Yess. I'm hungry mommy"

"Okay lunch is almost ready. Get up here" Liv said helping her in her seat. She then turned her attention to her sweet boy.

"Tommy aren't you going to give mommy hugs and kisses?"

"Mommyyy Tommy can't talk yet" Ava laughed finding it very amusing.

Tommy was still in a daze from his nap but he reached over to his mommy and laid his head contentedly on her chest.

"Did you miss mommy? Are you hungry?" Liv said in a baby voice.

Thomas lifted his head up, looked at Liv and babbled loudly.

"Of course, just offer him food and he's wide awake" Fitz chuckled.

"Hey! Stop teasing my sweet boy." Liv poked Fitz in his ribs.

"Ok ok.." He took a seat opposite Ava.

Liv placed Thomas in his highchair then served lunch to her family.

"What time is Abby and Quinn coming?" Fitz asked while feeding their son.

"Uhm Abby said they'll be here at around 6:30pm.." Liv answered

"Okay. Do I have to wear a suit tonight or..?"

"Nope. The plans have changed for tonight. Just dress comfortably." Liv smiled.

Fitz looked at her grinning, "Okay, whatever you say my dear."

"Are you excited?" She asked.

"Very!"

"Mommy where's Kare?" Ava asked only just realising her sisters absence.

"She had to go to school baby. Your school starts next week, are you excited to go back?"

"Yess! I can't wait to see allll my friends. Oh and kyle. He helps me with stuff sometimes when I struggle" she shrugged.

"Aww I will have to thank Kyle for helping you in class." Liv said knowing what she said will get a reaction from her husband.

Fitz snapped his head up looking at Liv and groaned, "Who is kyle??"

She had to fight holding back her laugh.

"Kyle is Ava's friend. He's a nice boy."

"Livvie.. please don't make me keep her home."

"Ava daddy thinks kyle is your boyfriend." Liv said making a serious face in order to keep her from laughing at Fitz's reaction.

"Daddy!! He can't be my boyfriend. Uncle Harry said it will uhm it will break your heart if I get a boyfriend.. is it true daddy?"

Ava stared at her father and he suddenly became very smug.

"That is very true baby girl. You can only have a boyfriend when you're much older. Okay?" Thank god for harrison he thought.

"Older like Karen??"

"Yes. Older like Karen."

"Hmmm... okay!"

Olivia quickly interjected, "Tell daddy you can't make any promises though. You might meet a boy when you're a little younger than your sister." She joked.

"Liv..." He groaned again

"What?!" She asked innocently

"Ava tell mommy it's not okay to tease daddy" Fitz said gathering everyone's dirty plates.

"Mommy don't tease my daddy. You will get a timeout" Ava said defending Fitz.

The two adults laughed out loudly, so much so that it startled Thomas.

"Okay baby I won't tease your daddy."

Ready to leave for their date Liv was dressed in black skinny jeans with a knitted jumper and a parka jacket paired with a pair of ankle boots, her hair was sleeked back into a ponytail. Fitz had on a pair of faded blue jeans, crisp white dress shirt and a leather jacket.

"You ready?" Fitz asked scanning her body up and down which did not go unnoticed by her.

"Yes. The kids are distracted by their aunties so I suggest we leave before one of them starts whining." Liv says grabbing her bag.

Fitz didn't know where they were going and Liv intended to surprise him which is why she distracted him with kisses throughout the drive to their destination.

The car came to a stop and the driver opened the door for them.

"Uhm..this is your old apartment building?" Fitz said slightly confused.

Olivia didn't explain, instead she took him by his hand leading him inside, "Come on"

He didn't object and allowed her to lead him inside. Once they were inside the elevator Liv turned to him, "I never sold my apartment you know?"

Fitz put his arm around her waist as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Sometimes we use it for OPA business but I figured we could hide out here tonight." She said as the elevator stopped on their floor.

"Well after you Mrs. Grant" Fitz said holding both hands on her waist as she stepped out leading them to her old apartment.

As they entered the apartment it was fully candle lit. Soft music playing in the background. The dining room table set with food and wine.

The two simultaneously took off their jackets as Olivia again entwined her hand with Fitz's and lead him to the table.

"You like?"

"Livvie this is amazing. Really. But when did you have time to do all of this??" He asked raising his eyebrows.

She laughed, "I didn't. Abby and Quinn did everything before they came over to babysit."

He pulled her into him and placed a soft tenderly kiss on her full lips.

"Thank you. I love you." He said.

"I'm only doing this to get into your pants you know" she joked.

"Wow..I mean at least you're being honest." He said acting hurt.

"You're so cute!" She said in a baby voice placing a kiss on his nose.

"Olivia. I'm a grown man. Grown men aren't cute." She just shrugged and continued her onslaught of kisses on his face.

"Stop it." He pretended to sound serious, "besides, the food is getting cold."

"Fine grumpy. I was gonna start the night off with dessert but since you're being mean i-"

"Wait wait. What kind of dessert?" He said pulling her back when she tried to move to her chair.

He was now leaning his forehead against hers.

"Your favourite kind.." she whispers pushing her body firmly his, "but I'm hungry now, so let's just eat first." She knew he only had one thing on his mind now.

"Livvie.." He whined.

"What?"

He groaned loudly, "Fine. Let's eat."

"Good boy." She laughed.

5 minutes into their meal Fitz sat back at looked over at his wife, "Ok I'm done. Can I have dessert now? Pleasssse" He asked adorably.

She let out a belly laugh, "Fitz you didn't even finish your food. And I'm still eating."

"Well I wanna eat too. Just not the food."

"You're terrible" she said with a smile.

"So can I have my dessert now??"

Liv emptied her glass of wine and got up. She stood in front of him and without a word started to undress.

"Liv..."

"Sit and enjoy" she said in a hoarse voice.

Fitz gulped feeling his blood pulsating straight to his manhood. He loved when she took charge like this.

There she was standing completely naked in front of him. Olivia sauntered towards him, both hands on each side of his face, "get rid of all that clothes" she said and of course he didn't waste any time. Quickly removing his shirt but before he could work on taking off his pants she stopped him.

"Look at me." He stared at her with lust filled eyes. She bent down and kissed him forcefully, his hands cupping her firm ass.

Olivia broke the kiss, "will you be a darling husband and clean up the table?" she asked batting her lashes.

He was so confused. But not wanting to waste anymore time, he took the wine glasses and bottle placing on the ground. Then he thought fuck it and folded the rest of the stuff into the table cloth, rolled in up and placed it on the floor.

"Great. Now back in your chair." Olivia said leaning against the edge of the table horny as hell.

Fitz obliged taking a seat. Olivia then lifted herself up on the table sitting right in front of him leaning back on her elbows propping herself up so she could still see him as she spread her legs wide open.

"Shit!" Fitz gulped.

"Dessert is served." She said seductively watching him licking his lips.

Without a word Fitz started a trial of kisses up her leg towards her inner thigh where he sucked the flesh making her release a soft moan.

He then moved towards her warm center licking the her slit. She would never get over how good his tongue feels inside of her. His warm breath on her core driving her insane. She tilted her hips forward wanting more.

"Patience" He told her then proceeded to gently stroke her folds then slid two fingers inside of her causing her to arch her back. She was so wet.

"Livvie open your eyes. Look at me." As she made eye contact with him he pulled out his fingers and licked her juices tastefully off of it. Olivia moaned at the sight.

Then his mouth attacked her clit, tongue dancing into her folds. She felt as if he was sucking her soul out. As she began rocking her hips she grabbed a fist full of his hair while he thrusts his tongue deep into her.

"Fitzzzzz" she growled feeling her climax building.

He pulled away and her arms gave in under her. She was now laying flat out on her back. Fitz made quick work of getting out of his jeans and boxers, his eyes never leaving hers. He watched as she breathed heavily.

He lowered his body over hers kissing her deeply then, "aahhhh" Liv gasped as Fitz entered with his entire length.

He stayed inside of her - kissing her and cupping her breasts.

Then he started to thrust. Picking up the pace her hips moved in tandem with his.

He stood up straight fucking her her hard, deep. They were both moaning in pleasure.

Without warning Olivia squirt all over his cock yelling out in pleasure as her body shuddered.

This made Fitz go wild. He pounded her faster then before, "Oh shit!" He growled.

Olivia felt her orgasm about to come.

"Baby.. ahhh. Oh my god!" She screamed.

The room was filled with moans and growls as both their orgasms hit through them. Fitz pulled out showering the rest of his cum all over her body.

Her body was numb. She couldn't move. Her breathing was erratic. And Fitz, well as breathless as he was, smirked proudly. He did the damn thing!

Olivia laid eyes closed trying to catch her breath.

"Oh god..I can't move. I can't feel anything!" She whined then burst out laughing, "I hate you"

He could help but laugh at her. She was freaking adorable.

"You should see yourself right now" He laughed.

"I can't even open my eyes! I'm so tired. What the hell got into you!"

"I simply enjoyed my dessert" He laughed.

She was silent.

"Babe..? Livvie c'mon open your eyes. You can't sleep on the table." He said kissing her softly trying to keep her awake.

It was a struggle but eventually she opened her eyes, "I'm probably gonna be out for 2 days straight" she whined again.

"I'll go run us a bath. Wait here I'll come and get you in a minute." Fitz made his way to the bathroom.

5 minutes later he came back, picking her up in his arms and carrying her into the bathroom where he placed her in the tub then getting in himself.

"Mmmm so nice." She laid back onto his chest.

"I love you baby" Fitz said stroking her hair gently.

"I love you too" Liv cuddled further into him.

"Hey no sleeping! Come on let's just get cleaned up first then you can go and sleep"

"Okay..."

Fitz practically had to bath her as her limbs were still numb.

30 minutes later Fitz carried Olivia to their bed, she fell asleep almost instantly. Meanwhile Fitz went to clean up the dining room then also made his way to bed. Wrapping his arms around his wife he breathed in her scent and happily drifted off to sleep.

Best.Date.Ever.


	13. Daddy's away

*** 3 years later***

"Mommy when we calling daddy?" Tommy asked while his mother was giving him a bath.

"You know we call daddy at bedtime Tommy. So in a little bit, okay?" Liv says washing the boy's curls.

"Okay."

"You need a haircut buddy.." She chuckled knowing how much Fitz adores his son's golden curls. But it was way too long for her liking.

"No mama. My daddy said not to cut it." Tommy said with a serious face.

"But your hair is so long sweetie. Daddy is just being silly, he also cuts his hair."

"We ask daddy to cut my hair?" Thomas asks looking up at his mother curiously.

"Yeah we'll ask daddy. When he's back you two can go and get your hair cut." She says as ran her fingers through his soft golden curls.

"Okay mama. And Teddy too?"

"Yes. Teddy will also get a haircut." She smiled at her cute little boy.

"Come on. Let's get you out so that we can go call daddy." Liv said taking him out of the bath, drying him off and carrying him over to her bed.

Ava and Teddy came into the room already bathed and in their pajamas.

"Ava!! Teddy!!" Tommy yelled excitedly.

"Tommy!!" They yelled back simultaneously then proceeded to jump onto the bed. They both adored their little brother.

"Thomas sit still for mommy please." Liv said as she's getting him dressed.

"There. All done." Liv said playfully throwing him on his siblings.

Olivia went to get the ipad so that the kids could video call their dad.

Fitz was away on business for his foundation. He's been away for exactly a week now and every night the kids insisted on a video call.

Propping the ipad up in the middle of the bed, they waited for Fitz to answer.

"Daddy!!" Thomas got excited over seeing his dad.

"Hey buddy! Hi princess. Hey Ted." Fitz greeted all of them.

Meanwhile Liv sitting at her vanity, busy with a few emails on her phone letting the kids enjoy the time with their father.

"Hey are you guys still behaving for mom?" Fitz asked.

"Ava didn't listen today." Teddy said laughing. He loved to tease his younger sister.

Ava gasped, pushing Teddy. "Stop lying!"

"Don't push me." He said grabbing her hands.

"Daddy they get timeout?" Tommy asked as his siblings continues their bickering.

"Yes they will buddy." Fitz smiled at his baby boy. "Where's mommy?"

"Mamaaaa!" He yelled loudly.

"Thomas I'm right here, don't yell buddy." Liv says making her way over from her vanity.

"Mama come say hi." He whispered since his mother told him not to yell.

Liv and Fitz both laughing at his antics.

"Hi." Fitz smiled at his wife.

"Hi."

"Hiiii!" Tommy giggled loudly.

"Okay silly boy. Tell daddy what we are doing when he's back.." Liv pulled her sweet boy into her lap.

He looked up at her confused.

"About your hair.." She whispered in his ear.

"Oooh! We have to get haircuts daddy."

"Does mommy want to get your hair cut off?" Fitz asked glancing at Liv.

"Yes daddy. My hair will get long like Ava's. I'm not a girl." Thomas laughed.

"No you're not. You're daddy's big boy. Hey Tommy do you know who's birthday it is next week?"

"Mine!?!"

"No buddy you already had your birthday. It's your brother's birthday next week." Fitz explained.

"Eww you're getting old." Ava teased Teddy.

"I'm only turning 11! It's not old you're just a baby." Teddy said.

"I'm not a baby! Mom tell him I'm not a baby!" Ava went off on her brother.

"Teddy. Ava. Enough. Stop fighting over everything." Liv scolded the two.

"Sorry ma.."

"Sorry mommy."

Teddy and Ava apologised.

"Okay. Now say goodnight to your dad. It's bedtime." Olivia said.

"Goodnight daddy."

"Goodnight you guys."

Ava and Teddy make their way to their separate bedrooms while Tommy's still laying in his mother's lap.

"Buddy are you going to sleep in mommy's bed?" Fitz asks his son.

He nodded sleepily.

"Yeah, since daddy isn't here he's protecting me against the monsters." Liv said hugging her little man.

"Really?" Fitz asked chuckling.

"I chase all the monsters away for mommy." Tommy said yawning.

"Thank you buddy. You're awesome. Hey Livvie I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Okay. Love you."

"Love you too babe. Now go cuddle with your baby."

"Goodnight Fitz." She said sounding tired. It has been a long day.

"Night Liv. Get some rest."


	14. Daddy's Home!

Fitz arrived back home from his business trip 3 days later.

When he entered his home he heard loud music coming from the kitchen so he went to see what his family was up to.

He smiled widely when he found his wife and two youngest kids dancing around the kitchen. The smell of deliciously fresh baked cupcakes hanging in the air.

They must've been busy helping their mommy bake again. Those two loved getting their hands dirty.

None of them spotted him yet - they were having too much fun. Tommy danced with Liv while Ava had her own space to twirl around.

He took out his phone and captured their fun on video.

Liv finally noticed him standing there and decided to switch off the music.

"What's going on here?" Fitz said chuckling as Ava and Tommy's heads shot up at their father's voice.

"Daddyyy!!" They both squealed, running into his awaiting arms.

He easily picked both of them up, giving each one a kiss.

Ava threw her arms around his neck. "I missed you daddy." She was such a daddy's girl.

"I've missed you too. Both of you." He placed them down and went over to his wife.

"Hi baby." Fitz hugged her tightly.

"Hi." She kissed him softly on his lips.

"Daddy we make cakes!!" Tommy shouted.

Liv stepped out of Fitz's embrace to check on the last batch of cupcakes.

"Can daddy have one?" He asked his son.

"Nuh uh. Ask mommy." Tommy said adorably.

"Mommy can I have a cupcake?" Fitz asks turning to Liv.

Thomas looked at him like he did something wrong.

"What?" Fitz stifled his laughter.

"You don't say please daddy."

"Oops sorry. Can I have a cupcake please?"

She chuckled. "Okay but only one. Right Tommy?"

"Yesh mommy!" He giggled.

"Daddy, did you bring us anything?" Ava came to stand in front of him.

"I don't know..I'll first have to ask your mom if you two behaved yourselves while I was gone."

"We were good, right mommy!?" Ava turned towards her mother.

Liv chuckled. "Yep. They were very good. They picked up all their toys after play time and they ate all their veggies."

"See daddy!!" The 7-year-old said hanging onto her father's hands.

"I was the goodest!!" Tommy shouted

"Alright come on you two." He lead them out of the kitchen to the foyer where he dropped his bags.

 **xxx**

Liv finished up in the kitchen and went to check where her husband and kids was.

She found them in the family room on the carpet laughing hilariously.

"What is that daddy brought for you?" Liv asked joining them on the floor.

"A tiger mommy! _Rrrraaawww!"_ Tommy gave her his best roaring tiger impression, crawling over to her.

"Heyy tommy-tiger don't attack your mommy." Fitz laughed intercepting his baby boy before he reached his mother.

" _Rrrraww Rrrraaawww!!"_ His little hands tried to grab Liv's leg.

"Oh no! It's not safe to have a tiger in our home. I think we should take him back to the zoo. What do you think daddy?" Olivia said.

"I agree. This tiger already ate our Tommy, now he wants to eat mommy too. Nope! We have to take him to the zoo or maybe we can go and leave him faaarr up in the mountain." Fitz played along.

Ava giggled gleefully.

"No! He ate my Tommy!?" Liv gasped loudly. "But he was my sweet boy."

Thomas's eyes darted back and forth between his parents as they spoke. "I'm Tommy mommy!" He got up out of his father's grip, walking over to stand in front of his mother.

"The tiger just talked. I'm so scared!" She covered her face with one of the cushions from the sofa.

Ava decided to help her little brother out.

"Mom! It's Tomtom. Look, it's not a real tiger." She said still in a fit of giggles.

Olivia dropped the cushion and stared at the curly head boy. He looked so cute as he creased his eyebrows turning his face into an adorable frown. He had his father's eyes - grey blueish. But he looked more like her. Both their kids actually resembled her more but had their father's eyes and luscious curls. Also, they probably inherited his height too because they were quite tall for their age.

"Tommy my sweet baby! Come here! I thought you were a tiger." He didn't waste anytime as he jumped into his mother's awaiting arms.

"I'm not a tiger silly mommy." He cuddled up to her.

"No you're not. You're just mommy's baby." She kissed the top of his head.

"No, daddy say I'm a big boy!" He said proudly.

Olivia and Fitz shared a look then chuckled.

"Yep. He's a big boy." Fitz confirmed.

"Like Teddy!"

"Yes buddy, like Teddy." His father said before turning his attention to his princess. "Ava show mommy what that tiger does."

"It's a roaring tiger mommy. You can roar at him then he roars back. Look." She showed her mom.

"Wow that's so cool sweetheart."

"He can also walk and move around."

"Like a puppy! Daddy are, um, are you getting a rweal puppy?" Tommy looked at his dad with a little pout.

The kids really wanted a puppy but because their grandmother already got a dog for them, although it's living at her house, Fitz didn't think it was necessary to get another one.

"Grandma has got a dog over at her place though." He said.

"But daddyyyy we can't go to grandma everytimeee." Ava whined.

"Okay guys. How about we go and look at a few puppies tomorrow and see if there's one that we all like, alright?" Liv said. She didn't mind having a dog around. As long as her kids are happy.

"Yayyy!!" Both squealing in delight.

"Livvie are you sure?" Fitz spoke in a whisper.

She just smiled and shrugged. "You know I have time for these type of things now."

Liv handed OPA over to Harrison about a year ago. She did still assist them on a few cases every now and then but she sort of joined forces with Fitz at his foundation. Although she works more from home, to be able to spend some valuable time with her children.

"Of course." He smiled back at her. "By the way what do you think we should do for Teddy's birthday this Friday?" He changed the topic.

"I don't know...maybe we should ask him?"

"Yeah I guess. Wait why isn't he here? I thought he'd be here all week?"

"Yes but Mellie had a light schedule and she wanted to celebrate an early birthday with him and have a few of his friends over. Karen will go and pick him up Friday morning." Liv informed him.

"Oh okay." Fitz said focusing his attention back on his two youngest.

"Daddy Tommy is being a tiger again, he's biting me!!" Ava yelled annoyed.

"Come on buddy don't bite your sister, that's not nice." Fitz stood up and hoisted the boy up in his arms. "Say sorry to sissy."

"Sowwy sissy Ava." He threw his body downwards in his father's arms and stretched his arms out to Ava.

"Oh you want to give her hug too?" Fitz asked him. He just absolutely adored the relationship his kids shared.

Thomas nodded frantically.

"Alright buddy." His dad placed him back on the floor with his sister and they embraced each other.

The sight made Liv's heart swell.

"I can't wait to see how they're going to treat each other when they're teenagers." Fitz chuckled as he helped Olivia to stand up.

"Can we not think that far ahead? Give me a moment to enjoy them this innocent and sweet." She got up and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"We could always have another one?" He pecked her sweetly on her lips.

"I don't know. . . We do make cute babies though don't we?" She grinned.

He gave her a bright smile "So it's not a no?"

Liv couldn't hold back her laughter. "It's not a yes either."

"But it's a possibility so I'm good." He hugged her close as she continued laughing.

 **xxx**

Around midday Fitz got called into the office for something that needed his immediate attention.

The kids just woke up from their nap and were in their playroom watching cartoons with their mom.

"Hey babe, I've got to go and take care of something at the office really quick." He said entering the brightly coloured room.

They were all bundled up on a frog shaped bean bag.

Liv craned her neck up looking at him. "Okay."

Thomas flew up. "Daddy I go with you." He clung onto his father's legs.

"Tommy daddy is going to work. He'll be back now-now." Liv tried to explain to her boy.

"No! Daddy don't go again." Fitz crouched down and rubbed soothing circles on his son's back.

Thomas reacted the same way the last time Fitz went away on a business trip for too long. He thought his father going to work meant he'll be leaving for days again. Ava was the exact same way at his age. They would get clingy upon his return.

"This is why I hate these trips." Fitz sighed.

He looked at his baby boy glancing at him with sad eyes. "Do you want to go to work with daddy?"

"Fitz... he'll be fine. You don't have to take him with."

"It's okay Livvie."

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Yep. Come on little man." He picked his son up. "Ava do you want to join us?" He peaked over Olivia at his daughter.

"No thanks daddy." She said hugging her mom tighter.

Liv and Fitz chuckle humouresly at their 7-year-old.

"Okay princess. See you guys later."

Fitz left with a pleased Thomas resting his head on his dad's shoulder.

When they walked through the door of his foundation Thomas had everyone's attention on him. His staff adored all of his children but they were especially fond of the youngest one.

He was already charming all the ladies in that office.

"Good day Mr. Grant" Hannah his secretary greeted rather upbeat.

"Hey Hannah."

"Oh sorry I was talking to the cutie on your arm but hello to you too Mr. Grant." She said snickering.

Fitz laughed along. "Of course. Tommy say hi to Miss Hannah."

Thomas wasn't exactly shy. He lifted his head up from his dad's shoulder and smiled at the lady who often kept him entertained when he was around and his dad was a little busy.

"Hi Miss Hannah!" He giggled.

"Hey TG! Did you come to visit me today?"

He looked at his dad.

"Do you want to stay with Miss Hannah?" Fitz asked with raised eyebrows.

"Yesh."

"Alright buddy. But be a good boy okay?" Fitz set him down.

"Okay daddy." He skipped around behind Hannah's desk.

"Oh yeah, Mr. Grant there are some files on your desk for Mrs. Grant. She said she won't be at the office until mid next week."

"It's fine Hannah I'll take it with me and give to her at home. She's just been a little busy with the kids while I was away." Fitz said turning to walk to his office.

"Bye daddy!"

He looked back to see a head of unruly curls sticking out from the corner of Hannah's desk and chuckled heartily.

"Bye Tommy."

Thomas loved to stay with Hannah because she allowed him to drive up and down the hall with his toy trucks as long as she had an eye on him.

"So are we playing with Mater today or the Monster Truck?" She kept them in a drawer for him.

"Mater!" He shouted with excitement.

"Good choice buddy." She said as she handed him he toy.

Fitz just finished his last phone call in his office with Cyrus, vice president to Frankie Vargas.

He took care of all loose ends regarding their next project and gathered everything he needed to head home.

"Are you done for the day Mr Grant?" Hannah asked as Fitz walked up to her desk.

"Yes. Looks like he's not ready to leave yet." Fitz looked down the hall to where Tommy was showing off his truck to two of the new interns.

"You are going to have serious problems with him when he gets older Mr. Grant. He's such a charmer."

"Don't let his mother hear you. He's her sweet boy. I don't think she wants him to grow up." He joked.

"And how is Miss Ava doing?"

"Now that one is growing up too fast. She didn't even want to come here with us today."

"Really??" Hannah laughed. "She used to come with you almost every chance she got."

"Yeah." He answered when Tommy came running over to him.

"Hi daddy." He had the cheesiest smile on his face.

"Hey big guy. Why are you so happy?" He picked him up.

"That lady say I look like mommy." He points to the intern.

"You do look like your mommy. Does that make you happy?"

"Uh huh."

"Awww he's so cute!" Hannah cooed.

"Thomas we're going home now. Say bye to Miss Hannah."

"Bye Miss Hannah. You keep Mater." He gave the toy back to her.

"Bye TG. Okay I'll keep him safe. See you. Goodbye Mr. Grant."

 **xxx**

When they got home Liv was outside on the patio with Abby.

Fitz walked over to them with Tommy in tow.

"Hi, you're back." Olivia smiled lovingly at her husband and son.

"Aunt Abby!" Thomas spotted his aunt and ran to her.

"Hey buddy. I've missed you. Are you good?"

"Yip!"

"Great, give me five." He jumped up to reach Abby's hand in the air.

"Hey Abby. Hi baby, Hannah said these are for you." He handed her the documents.

"Oh right. Thanks. Hey Tommy did you have fun with daddy?"

"He had the two new interns under his spell today." Fitz chuckled.

"I swear no one can resist his charm. Fitz you got some serious competition." Abby said jokingly and tickled her godson's belly.

"It's not funny you two." Liv said with faux anger.

"When we were about to leave he came to me with a wide grin spread across his cheeks so I asked him what's he so happy about and he said the lady told him he looks just like his mommy. He was so ecstatic."

Abby melted. "Aww that's so cute!"

"Where's my princess?" Fitz asked.

"Oh Karen's here. They are upstairs in her room. You know we're not getting her attention now that her big sis is here." Liv chuckled.

"Of course. Thomas, Karen is here. do you want to go say hello?"

He hopped out of Abby's lap and ran into the house. "Kareeeeen."

His father scooped him up along the way and they made their way upstairs.

"Ugh your kids are literally so freaking adorable. But they're growing up so fast, weren't they still babies the other day."

Liv groaned. "I knowww. Fitz and I had this discussion this morning and he suggested we try for another one."

Abby smirked at her best friend. "Wait.. So will you? Have another baby?"

Olivia snorted laughing. "I don't know Abby."

"You don't sound like you're completely against the idea. . "

"We are not getting younger. We can't just have a baby everytime one of our other babies grow up. " She laughed.

"You're probably right but I bet Ava would love to have a llittle sister to dress up."

"Hey why don't you or Quinn have one. I can't be the only one popping out babies."

"Woah no thanks. I love your kids but I'm not ready to have one of those following me everywhere."

"Abigail!" Olivia cracked up. "You're good with my little rascals though. You'll be a great mother."

"Maybe in the distant future but not anytime soon."

"Mommy?" Ava Grace came walking out.

"Yes baby?" Liv's head turned to her.

"Daddy asks if Aunt Abby is staying for dinner..."

"Are you?" Liv asked Abby.

"Sure."

"Okay. Baby tell daddy yes, Aunt Abby will be staying for dinner."

"Ok momma." She skipped back inside.

 **xxx**

Abby and Liv made their way into the kitchen where everyone else was. Fitz was still busy with dinner.

"Fitz I told you to stop allowing him to sit on the counter."

"Come on big guy. Get in your chair before mommy yells at us." Fitz took him off and placed him in his highchair.

"Thank you." Liv smiled.

"Okay dad the table is set. Can we eat now." Karen came back from the dining room.

"Why can my kids never wait for their food?" He joked.

" _Fooood glorious fooood!!"_ Ava began to sang like the vultures in Ice Age.

"Okay missy go get settled in, I'll bring the food to the table." Fitz chuckled.

"Come on, I'll help you." Liv rested her hand on his back. "Karen can you take Tommy please."

"Of course. Come here TomTom." They all made their way out of the kitchen.

As soon as Fitz had his wife alone he pulled her into him. Their bodies tightly pressed together.

"I haven't even kissed you properly yet." He smirked and bent down slightly to capture her lips.

Kissing her deeply. Their tongues invading each other's mouths.

Fitz had to break the kiss before they couldn't stop themselves.

"I love you." He said placing a few soft kisses in her neck.

"I love you too babe."

"Come on let's get this food out there."


	15. Pregnant Again

"Ava come on dad's waiting!" Teddy yelled upstairs.

They had to leave for school but Ava was making it difficult. She wouldn't leave her mother's side. Liv had gotten up this morning to help Ava get ready for school but soon after they went down for breakfast, a wave of nausea hit her. Morning sickness.

Olivia just hit her 3 month pregnancy mark.

Soon enough Liv entered the kitchen with Ava in tow. Tommy was still sound asleep as he didn't have preschool today. Mater, their dog, sleeping soundly at the bottom of his bed.

"Ava Grace are you ready to go?" Fitz asked putting on his suit jacket.

"But daddy, who will look after mommy?" She looked up between her parents.

"Princess, mommy will be fine. You don't want to be late for school do you?"

Liv grabbed her backpack and handed it to her. "Come on baby. I'll be okay. Go to school and be great, alright?."

Ava finally gave in. "Okay." she murmured.

"Ted do you have everything for soccer practice after school?" Liv asked her stepson.

"Yep. Dad can we go now!?" Teddy was growing impatient.

"Yes, let's go. Say bye to mom." Fitz said.

Ava was first to wrap her arms around her mother's waist. "Bye mommy." she said sweetly.

"Bye sweetheart. Have fun at school."

Ava let go and trekked towards the door.

"Bye ma." Teddy said.

He'd gotten more comfortable addressing her as " _ma"_ as he'd been spending more time living with them than his mother, senator Mellie Grant.

"Bye Ted. Don't break any girl's heart today okay?"

"I can't promise anything." He said with a cheeky smile stepping out of her embrace.

"Fitz are you hearing this??" Liv asked her husband.

"He can't help it Liv. You've seen how those girls lose their minds at his games." Fitz chuckled.

"Daddy!! Come on!!" They heard Ava shout.

"See dad, she makes us wait now she wants to be bossy." Teddy said and made his way out.

Fitz embraced his wife and kissed her goodbye. "I'll be working late today but I told Karen to stop by after class. She can help you with the kids."

"Okay. You didn't have to but thanks." Liv said caressing his biceps.

"Hey you know our kids can create a tornado in this house once they're all together. You'll need backup." He kissed her again then pulled back and bent down to place a gentle kiss on her tummy. "Bye nugget. Be good to mommy today alright?"

Throughout both her previous pregnancies, Olivia loved it when he spoke to their babies like this.

"Bye Fitz." Liv pecked his lips once more.

 **xxx**

"Mommy when's baby coming?" Thomas asked peering at his mother who's sat on the sofa while he's laid flat on his tummy on the floor playing with his toys.

Olivia switched her gaze from the laptop screen to her son. "We still have to wait a while buddy. The baby still needs to grow big and strong in mommy's belly."

"Okay. Momma I'm hungry."

"Buddy me and you had a big breakfast, how are you hungry right now..?"

"I am mommyyy." He whined.

"Thom, are you hungry or do you want a cookie?" Liv asked scrolling through some documents.

"Yes! Cookie and choccie milk please." He flashed her a lopsided grin.

Her son may look like her but he definitely had his father's mannerisms.

"Okay choccie milk and a cookie." Liv said getting up.

On her way to the kitchen their doorbell rang and she detoured to the front door.

"Harrison! Hey, what are you doing here?" Liv asked happily and Harrison stepped in, giving her a hug.

"I missed you and the minions. I had some free time so I decided to come and pay you guys a visit."

Olivia lead him through the house, making her way back to the kitchen.

"Ava and Teddy are still at school but your buddy Thomas is here. He's in the living room playing with his toys." She explained.

"Oh okay. Well I'm gonna go and see TomTom inside."

Olivia chuckled hearing her son's squeals when he saw his "Unco" Harry.

When she re-entered the living room, the two of them were wrestling on the floor. Harrison allowing Tommy to put him in a headlock.

"Hey big guy give Uncle Harry a break. You're too strong for him. Come on, here's your milk and cookie." Liv placed it on the coffee table.

Thomas jumped to his feet. "Wait till I finish okay Unco Harry?"

"Alright buddy." Harrison chuckled and took a seat opposite Liv.

"How's things at the office?"

"Good. We got two new cases yesterday."

"That's great Harrison."

"Yeah, but how are you? How's the baby?"

"Oh I'm fine. The baby is also healthy, I had a checkup last week."

"Great.. Did you find out what you're having?"

"No not yet but definitely at the next appointment."

"Oh okay because we've got a bet going at the office. Only Abby and Charlie voted that it's a girl but Huck, Quinn and I have faith it's a boy."

Olivia laughed joyfully.

The two friends caught up until Tommy came to stand in front of Liv.

"I need to potty." He said squeezing his legs tight together.

"Okay come on. Harrison excuse us for a minute. This guy needs to go right now."

After doing his business, Thomas washed his hands and ran at full speed down the hallway.

"Thom be careful at the stairs baby." Liv yelled after him. He was a very active child. Always running around and climbing onto things.

When she got back him and Harrison were playing with his toy cars.

"Harrison would you mind if I finish perusing these documents?" Liv asked.

"No of course not. Tommy and I are good, right bud?" Harrison glanced over at the lively little boy.

"Yep!" He shouted animatedly leaving the two adults chuckling.

"Okay. Thomas why don't you show Uncle Harry your tiger that daddy brought."

"Come on Unco Harry!" They got up and he dragged Harrison upstairs to their playroom.

 **xxx**

"Hey Liv, Huck just texted me. They need me at the office. Your boy fell asleep while we watched cartoons. I laid him down on his bed." Harrison said standing with his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah it's his nap time now. Thanks for keeping him occupied while I finished my work."

"No problem Liv."

Olivia got up and gave Harrison a hug goodbye.

A little while after Harrison has left Liv also went down for a nap.

When she woke up Tommy was still sleeping so she decided to start with lunch seeing as Ava and Ted would be home soon.

Liv was taking the mini pizza's out of the oven when she heard Tommy's voice.

It sounded like he was talking to someone?

His voice got closer and it became more clear to her.

 _"I'm looking daddy."_ She heard and frowned in confusion.

Liv was about to go and find her son when they bummed into each other.

She chuckled when she saw her baby boy with her phone pressed against his ear.

"Hey, who are you talking to?" Liv asked crouching down in front of him.

"My daddy!"

"Did daddy call mommy's phone?"

"Uh huh."

"And how did you know how to answer?" Liv was teasing him. She already knows Karen had taught him which button to press to answer a phone.

Since then everytime one of their phones rang, he wanted to pick up.

"Mommyyy, Karen show me how." He grinned proudly.

She laughed. "Okay smart boy. Is daddy still on the phone?"

Fitz had been quietly listening to their conversation.

Tommy seemed to have forgotten his dad was on the line.

"Daddy are you there?" He asked cutely.

Fitz smiled to himself. "Yes buddy. Give the phone to mommy please."

"Okay. Bye bye daddy."

"Bye bye Tommy."

The 3-year-old handed the phone to his mother and skipped out of the kitchen.

"Hi. Are you checking up on me again?" Liv greeted her husband.

"Hi, maybe.." He chuckled.

"I'm fine Fitz. This is my 3rd pregnancy you know." She said lightly.

"I know.. So what were you and Tommy up to today?"

"Harrison was here. He kept Thom busy which allowed me to catch up on some work."

"Okay. I bet Tommy enjoyed having him there."

"Yeah he was very chuffed to see him. Hey don't you have work to do?"

"Are you trying to get rid of me?"

"Not exactly but I do have to finish lunch. You know your kids are always hungry just like their dad."

"Their dad is always hungry, but not for food." He said playfully.

"Fitzgerald! Go back to work." Olivia laughed.

"Alright fine." Fitz chuckled. "See you tonight. I love you."

"Love you too. Bye."

 **xxx**

"Great now how about you do the last one on your own?" Karen suggested, helping Ava with her homework.

"Okay." Ava was never one to back down from a challenge. Kind of like her mother.

Meanwhile Liv wanted to get Thomas out of the house for a bit after lunch so they went to attend Teddy's soccer practice at school. Taking some food and drinks along for him.

They were sitting on the bleachers - surrounded by secret service agents - when the coach approached them.

"Mrs. Grant. It's great to see you here again. I've noticed this little guy is just burning to get out there on the pitch. He can come down and join us if he'd like to show off his skills. It won't be a problem."

Thomas' eyes grew big with excitement.

"Can I mommy!?"

"Coach are you sure though? Won't he be in the way of the team?" Liv checked to make sure he's absolutely certain.

Coach Anderson chuckled lightly. "Sure, and no, he won't be in their way. They're just having a light session. Come on, who knows...he might be a star player in our squad soon. Like his brother."

"Well okay then. He does love challenging Teddy in our backyard, I'm sure he'll enjoy being out there. Go on baby." Liv smiled at Thomas.

"Mommy I'm not a baby.." He frowned.

"Okay sorry." Liv said faking a very serious face to amuse him.

Thomas was on his way with the coach - secret service following them - when Liv called out to him.

"Hey Tommy!" He stopped and looked over his shoulder.

"Don't hurt yourself okay buddy?"

"Okay momma!" He yelled back and continued skipping towards the other kids.

Liv smiled warmly at her baby who seems to be growing up quite fast. He wasn't so clingy towards his parents anymore and he spoke very intelligently.

She made a video of Thomas running with the ball at his feet and also took plenty of pictures which she sent to his father.

45 minutes later they arrived at home.

"Karen! Ava! We're back!" Liv shouted. Mater who heard their voices came running towards them - jumping on Teddy.

"In here!" Karen's voice rang through the corridor.

"Ted do you need any help with your homework?" Liv asked while Thomas sprinted to the family room where his sisters were.

"No, it's fine. I got it." He answered petting Mater.

"Okay."

Ava was seated between Karen's legs who was braiding her hair.

"Karen! Karen! I played soccer at Teddy's school!" He shouted excitedly.

"Woah that's awesome. Did you play with all the big kids?" Karen's tone matching his.

"Uh huh. I scored a goal." He said giving her a toothy grin.

Liv joined them and sunk into her seat. "Yep he was pretty cool." She said smiling lovingly at her son who was still hyped up.

Turning her attention on her daughter. "Ava you look so pretty with your braids sweetie."

Karen glanced over at Liv. "I've missed seeing her like this, looking adorable with her braids. I hope you don't mind ?"

"As long as she's okay with it, it's fine."

Ava spoke up. "I like the braids mommy...Then my hair isn't in my face all the time."

"Okay baby. Are you gonna keep it in and wear it to school tomorrow?"

"Umm.. ya." She shrugged.

Ted entered the family room with Mater after finishing his homework in his upstairs.

"Hey Theodore I heard Tommy put your whole team to shame." Karen joked.

"Eh.. he obviously learned from the best."

"Which is not you." She teasingly shot back at him.

Teddy motioned for his baby brother to sit with him and said. "Tommy tell Kare who's the best soccer player.."

"You Ted." Thomas said like it was the most obvious thing in the world making his mom and Karen laugh.

"Nope. That's a lie, you're the best TomTom." Karen said.

"Shu--"

"Hey! Watch it." Liv warned her stepson knowing what he was about to say.

"Sorry ma." He said quickly.

Later that night at 7:00pm Fitz came home to the sounds of boisterous laughter and lively chatter.

His family were still at the dinner table.

Dinner was usually around 6:30pm in the Grant household.

Dropping his satchel in the foyer he made his way towards the dining room.

"Is there a party going on in here?" His deep voice gaining the attention of his beautiful family.

"Daddy!" Thomas yelled with joy.

Fitz strode to the table and kissed the top of the boy's head. "Hey buddy."

Then he made his way around the table to greet each of his kids befor stopping at his wife.

"Hi baby." He bent down and captured her lips for a light kiss.

"Hi."

"Let me wash my hands and get my food." Fitz said pecking her lips once more.

He came back and took his seat next to Ava. They always sit next to each other at dinner.

"Princess I like your hair. You look so pretty." Fitz smiled and pulled her in to give her a forehead kiss.

"Thank you daddy, Karen did it."

"Oh that's nice. Did you have a good day at school baby girl?"

"Yup. It was fun."

"How about you Ted?"

"School was great. We did an awesome science experiment today."

Thomas was quietly listening to his siblings giving feedback on their day.

"What's a umm a exprimen?" He asked with a cute little frown and his head tilted slightly to the side.

His parents and karen chortled at his cuteness.

"It's like testing stuff out." Teddy said simply.

"Okay. Daddy ask me 'bout my day!!"

Fitz chuckled. "Thomas how was your day?"

He got all excited. "I played soccer daddy! At Teddy's school."

"That is super cool. Did you score a goal?"

"Yes! I go to Teddy's school when um when I'm big?"

"Yeah.. you can go to that school buddy."

After dinner the family cleaned up together and Fitz got his youngest son ready for his bath.

"Hey bud did you look after your mommy today for me?" He asked as Thomas splashed around in the bathtub.

"Yes. After mommy and the baby." He said puffing his chest out a little.

Fitz held back his laughter at his son.

"Thank you so much big guy. You're the best."

Thomas looked at him with a grin. "You welcome daddy."

Fitz just shook his head in amusement.

"Alright let's wash your hair. You've got school tomorrow."

"I see all my friends?"

"Yup. You've got a lot of friends at school don't you?" He asks while rinsing his son's hair.

"Lots and lots. We play..and sing..and count."

"Okay, there. All done. Come on let's get you out before mommy yells at us if you miss your bedtime."

Thomas got up on his feet and his father wrapped him in his hooded character towel.

"To the bedroom!" Fitz shouted and lifted Tommy above his head. Pretending he was an airplane.

Tommy cackled as his dad dumped him on the bed.

"Which pajamas do you want? Paw Patrol or Cars?"

"Cars." Thomas answered taking the towel off of him.

Fitz dried his hair and put a little bit of moisturizer on his hair.

Ava and Tommy both had fairly loose curls, so they didn't use a lot of products on their hair.

"Done!" Thomas yelled after getting dressed.

Fitz sat on the edge of his toddler bed. "Get on my back. We'll go and say goodnight to mommy." And Tommy eagerly hopped on.

Walking down the hallway Fitz heard Teddy playing video games.

He knocked, then poked his head into his son's bedroom. "Ted?"

"Yeah dad?" His oldest son asks craning his neck to see his father.

"Only until 8:30 okay?" Because 9pm was his bedtime.

"I know dad."

"Alright. Thom say goodnight to your brother."

"Night Ted." Thomas laid his head down on Fitz's shoulder. He always got drowsy after a good bath.

"Goodnight Tommy." Teddy said sweetly before focusing back on his game.

The pair continued down the stairs. Liv was occupied in the home office.

"Hi mommy. We're saying goodnight." Fitz said placing Thomas gently in his mother's lap.

"Aww are you tired sweetie?" Liv asked snuggling him close to her chest.

He nodded and his eyelids got heavy.

"Yeah you had a pretty busy day. Give mommy a kiss then daddy will go and tuck you in."

Thomas tilted his head back and Liv kissed him on both cheeks and his forehead, then received a sloppy kiss from him on her mouth.

"Goodnight baby. I love you."

"Night mommy, love you too." He said adorably.

Fitz loved these pure moments between his wife and children.

He hoisted Thomas out of her arms and carried him back to bed.

An hour and a half later the house was calm and quiet. Liv and Fitz was in bed already.

Before Olivia's pregnancy they would stay up until 11. Talking and enjoying a glass of wine.

But since alcohol was not an option for her at the moment, they had a lot of early nights.

Cuddled into his safe and strong arms, Liv felt more relaxed them ever.

"What time are you coming to the office tomorrow?" Fitz asked.

Whenever Thomas had kindergarden, Liv would go to the office and get more hands on as opposed to working from home.

On his off days, she worked from home.

"Depends on my morning sickness.."

"Hey if you don't feel one hundred percent then you shouldn't have to go to work."

"Eh.. It'll be fine."

"Livvie.."

"Babe stop worrying."

Fitz sighed. "Okay. Hey, I can't wait to find out the sex of our little nugget." He kissed her temple.

"Me neither."

Liv's body shook slightly as she chuckled into his chest.

"What?" Fitz asked bemused.

"I'm surprised that Tommy is so excited for this baby. He believes it's a boy though."

"Right? Especially since he's such a momma's boy, you'd think he'd be a bit jealous.."

"Hey he'll always be mommy's baby boy. Even if this one turns out to be another boy." Liv smiled.

"I guess we'll have to wait and see. Is there a chance that our nugget might look like me?" He said lightly.

"You're saying it as a joke but I really want this baby to look more like you."

"Well daddy put it down good on mommy while making little nugget so I think there's a good chance of that happening." Fitz said and they both laughed heartily.


	16. Chapter 16

"Daaaaddy! Thomas keeps throwing me with his lego's." Ava complained.

It was Wednesday and Liv went to help her old team with a case that's gaining a lot of media attention. They really needed her on this one.

Thomas has been in a mood since this morning when he woke up and his mommy wasn't there.

Fitz had faced a struggle to get him ready for kindergarden.

Ava was watching her cartoons in the playroom after her dad helped her finish her homework when her little brother decided to start taunting her.

Fitz entered the room and gave his son a scolding look.

"Thomas is it nice to throw things at other people?" He asked crouching down in front of his baby boy.

"No daddy.." He answered looking down in guilt.

"Hey, look at me. C'mon look at daddy." Fitz gently instructed.

Thomas slowly lifted his head up and made eye contact with his dad.

"Can you say sorry to your sister?"

He nodded then turned and walked over to Ava sitting on a bean bag.

"I'm sorry." Thomas said in a little voice with hands behind his back.

"It's okay Tommy. I accept your apology." Ava smiled and slid off of her seat. Propped up on her knees she gave her brother a hug which he returned.

Tommy ran back to Fitz.

"Would you like to help daddy make lunch?"

"Where's mommy?" He whimpered.

"Buddy I told you mommy had to go to work but she'll be back soon."

"When soon?"

Fitz stood up on his feet with Tommy hoisted on his arm.

"Should we call mommy?"

"Yess.." His son said sadly.

"Okay. Come on, we'll call in daddy's office. Ava will you be okay in here princess?" He glanced over to his youngest daughter. Well not for long because Olivia is expecting another baby girl.

"Ya daddy. Mater is keeping me company." She said petting the dog laying next to her.

"Okay sweetheart. What would you like to have for lunch?"

"Umm... Spaghetti and meatballs!"

Fitz chuckled. "Hey Thom, do you also want spaghetti and meatballs?"

He replied by nodding his head on his father's chest.

"Alright then that's settled."

Fitz was about to leave when Ava grabbed his attention.

"Daddy when is Teddy coming?"

"I think he'll be here by Friday baby girl."

"Okay." She said and turned her focus back to the TV screen.

Fitz got down to his office and sat down behind his desk with Thomas in his lap.

He made quick work of setting up the ipad in front of them and FaceTime called his wife.

After about 2 minutes of waiting her face finally popped up on the screen.

"Momma! Come home." Thomas said desperately.

Liv shared a knowing glance with her husband before looking back at Thomas.

"Baby, mommy will be home soon." She said in a soothing voice.

"But mommy it's already sooooon." He nagged like he was about to cry.

"Thom c'mon be a big boy for mommy. Don't cry."

"Daddy said soon and mommy say soon but you don't come." He whined propping his elbows up on the desk and looking at Liv with a pouty face.

Fitz interjected. "Will mommy be here in time for lunch?"

"Yes." Liv smiled.

"See bud, you'll only have to wait a little while." He said rubbing his son's back.

"You promise momma?" Thomas questioned.

"Yes. Now be a good boy for daddy and no crying okay? The baby won't like to see her big brother being sad."

"Okay. Um mommy what um, what do you want for lunch?" He asked adorably causing his parents to snicker.

Liv was smiling brightly. "Well what are you guys having?"

"Spaghettiiiii and meatballsss!" He sang and laughed, humored by his own silliness.

"That sounds fantastic. I'll have some too." She chuckled.

"Okay. And the baby also?"

"Yes buddy, the baby would also like to have some. Hey where's Ava?"

"She watch TV."

Fitz spoke up again. "Alright big man, say bye-bye to mommy. We've got to go and get started with lunch."

"Bye-bye mommy!" Thomas waved at the screen and blew her a kiss.

Liv's heart was bursting. Her kid was too cute.

"Bye-bye Tommy."

"See you later Livvie." Fitz said before disconnecting their call.

 **xxx**

As Fitz was dishing up they heard the front door open and Mater took off running in that direction.

Liv's home.

Once she entered the kitchen her children's faces lit up.

"Mommyyy you're back!" Thomas squealed happily from his seat.

"Hii mommy!" Ava greeted her mother.

Liv dropped her bag and walked over to them. Giving Ava a big hug and kiss first before making her way to Thomas.

He was out of his seat and already impatiently waiting for her.

"Hi Thom." Liv smiled down at him.

Giving her a goody smile he replied. "Hii mommy. I missed you." he hugged her legs tightly.

Liv wanted to pick him up and snuggle but she had to mind her 5 month bump.

"I've missed you too baby."

They had their moment before Thomas got back in his seat and Liv stepped to her husband who was busy at the kitchen counter.

"Hi."

"Hi beautiful." Fitz smiled and went in for a hug.

"Give me a kiss." Liv said cutely.

"Okay Mrs. Grant." He chuckled and kissed her affectionately.

He wanted to deepened the kiss but his kids were in the room.

"Come on, let's go feed those two." Fitz said leading her over to the table.

Throughout their lunch the kids had their parents evoked in spontaneous conversation.

"Okay who wants ice cream?" Liv asked getting up.

She was actually craving blueberry ice cream so she figured she'd get everyone involved.

"Meee." "I do." Ava and Thomas shouted out.

"Great."

"Let me help you." Fitz stood up.

Fitz hugged her from behind as she scooped 3 bowls of delicious ice cream for her and her babies.

"Baby you've got to stop getting them in on your cravings." He said lightly and placed a kiss in her neck.

Liv chuckled. "They love it though."

"Of course they do but when mommy's not here and I tell them they can't have these things they get upset."

"Hey, you don't get to complain because you benefit greatly from my _other_ craving."

"Okay you got me there." Fitz laughed quietly. "I love how you're so horny during this pregnancy."

"Yeah so shut up and let me and my babies eat whatever we want."

 **xxx**

Olivia and Fitz was in bed as she tells him about her day and the case their currently working on. They've put the kids to bed about an hour ago.

"So I was thinking that your institute could help. I mean combining your resources with theirs... it would allow us to end this case a lot quicker and get the best results."

Fitz nodded in agreement. "Okay, if it means that justice will prevail then sure."

"Thank you baby." She leaned in and kissed him.

"Liv you didn't even had to ask. Your influence on the institute has been immense. It's as much yours as it is mine."

She gave him loving smile in return.

A soft little knock on their bedroom door caught their attention.

 _"Daddyyy.."_ The muffled voice said.

Fitz got up and went to open the door.

"Hey bud. What's wrong?" He picked up the little boy and carried him to their bed.

Liv scooted over to make room for Tommy.

When Fitz was about to place him down on the bed he wouldn't let go. Clinging on to his father's neck.

With his son still in his arms he got in bed.

"Thom tell daddy what's wrong." He said while rubbing Tommy's back.

Liv looked on as Fitz tried to console their son.

Thomas brought his daddy's head down and whispered in his ear. "Will mommy leave with the baby?" He asked with a mixture of concern and sadness.

Fitz was caught by surprise.

Where was this coming from?

What did he mean?

"Why do you ask that buddy?" Fitz held him down so that he was looking at him.

"Umm because um Matt said so."

Matt was one of the kids at Tommy's school.

"Hey you shouldn't believe what Matt says. He wasn't telling the truth."

"But daddy his mommy and um and the baby moved."

"What? Where did they move?" Fitz asked confused.

"To another place." Thomas said in distraught.

"And Matt's daddy?" Fitz asked.

"Matt stay with him."

From what Fitz could understand was that Matt's parents must've separated recently.

Meanwhile Olivia was trying to understand what the conversation is about.

Fitz sighed. Thomas must've _just_ remembered his talk with Matt otherwise he would have spoken about it sooner..

It also didn't help that his mother wasn't at home when he woke up.

This explained a lot.

This is why Thomas just wanted his mom when he got home.

"Thomas, mommy isn't going anywhere. You don't have to worry." Fitz reassured him.

But Thomas was still a bit shaken up at the thought of his mother leaving them.

"But daddy--"

"Hey. Do you want to talk to your mommy about it?"

"I don't knowww." He murmured.

Fitz turned his son in his arms so that they were both facing Liv.

He decided to speak on behalf of a worried Tommy.

" So mommy, Matt who's in Thom's class said that his mommy and their baby moved away now he's staying with his daddy. Thomas thinks you will also leave like Matt's mommy once you have the baby. Is that true?"

Liv was heartbroken to hear this.

Her baby shouldn't even be thinking like that.

"Thomas look at mommy." She spoke soft and gently. Reaching for his small hand.

He glanced up at his mother.

"Baby, mommy will never leave you and Ava and Daddy okay? I promise."

"Really mommy??"

"Yes. Really. We will be together forever." She smiled at him and squeezed his cheek.

"And ever and ever?" he asked making his parents chuckle.

"Yup. Forever and ever and ever. C'mere."

He was quick to get out of his dad's hold and into his mother's arms.

Liv cuddled him against her chest. "Mommy loves you a lot. I'll never leave you."

Fitz's heart fluttered at the two of them.

"Yeah Thom. Besides, you know you're supposed to look after everyone when daddy's at work." Fitz said to his son.

"Me and Mater." Tommy answered, turning to look over at his dad.

"Yes you and Mater."

Liv ran her fingers through her little boy's curly head. "Do want to sleep here tonight?"

"Livvie.. are you sure? You know how crazy he sleeps, what if he kicks you?" Fitz said.

"Sure. He can sleep on your side. Right buddy? Do you want to sleep on daddy's side?"

"Yea!" Thomas leaped onto Fitz.

"Hey give mommy a kiss." Liv said leaning over to him.

Thomas adorably grabbed her face and kissed her goodnight.

"What about me?" Fitz asked pouting at Tommy.

"Nuh uh nothing for daddy." He laughed hilariously.

"Hey! Why not!?"

"Cause you're a silly daddy." Tommy cackled loudly.

His infectious laughter caused his parents to laugh as well.

"I'm no silly daddy. Come here you!" Fitz tickled his sides and pretended to eat his face.

Thomas laughed loudly as Fitz made growling noises while tickling him.

"Hey you two you'll wake Ava up and it's sleepy time." Olivia stopped their little game.

"Oops." Tommy said animatedly plopping down next to his dad.

While their son calmed down, Fitz turned to his wife and bent down to capture her lips in a soft kiss.

"Goodnight Livvie." He said while caressing her baby bump. "I love you."

"I love you too." She gave him another kiss. "Goodnight."

 **xxx**

After dropping the kids off at school Fitz and Liv went to work.

Harrison and his team had set up base at Fitz's institute today.

Around 2:00pm Liv popped into the office they're currently occupying. "Hey guys, how's it going in here? Any progress?"

"Yeah which is why we're about to take a well deserved break." Abby hinted at Harrison.

"Okayyy Abby.. we can take a break." He chuckled.

"Thank god." She sighed exasperatedly.

"I can organise some food for you and you can just eat here." Liv suggested.

"That would be great Liv, thanks."

"No problem. I'll be right back."

After she had left a couple of minutes ago, Fitz came to check in on them - Thomas trailing behind him.

"Tommy! Heyy buddy, did you just get out of school?" Abby asked, happy to see her favourite godson.

"No, he was taking a nap in my office. He must've had quite the day."

"Hi Aunt Abby." He said walking over to her and the two shared a hug.

After greeting all of his aunts and uncles with a hug he asked. "What are you doing?"

"We're working on a project." Quinn answered.

"Oh okay." He shrugged.

"Hey Fitz thanks again man. We're really appreciate your help on this." Harrison said with gratitude.

"Of course. You're welcome here anytime."

Olivia came in carrying three bags of food.

"Here you go guys." She said placing it down on the table.

"Hi momma."

"Hii, did you have a nice nap?"

"Uh huh but daddy um daddy woke me up." He said and Fitz looked at down at him.

"No I didn't."

Tommy giggled uncontrollably. "You did daddy."

Liv gave Fitz a look and he had to explain.

"I was in the middle of a phone which got a little...heated." He said sheepishly.

The others found the family's interaction very amusing and couldn't help but to laugh.

"Did daddy apologise to you?" Liv asked.

"Kinda." He shrugged. He must've seen Teddy or Ava do this. He's always mimicking them.

Fitz and Liv were fighting to hold back their laughter.

"Buddy what do you mean _kinda_? I said sorry didn't I?"

"Yea and promised me milkshake."

"Dude your mom wasn't supposed to know about that."

Again Thomas was in a fit of giggles. "Uh oh.."

Liv just shook her head at the two of them.

"Thomas are you going home with mommy?" Liv asked.

"And daddy?"

"No daddy has to stay here and work. Come on, we'll get Ava from school first."

"Okay!" He said excitedly.

"Say bye to everyone."

He skipped over to Abby, Charlie, Harrison, Huck and Quinn, hugging them goodbye.

"See you guys." Liv waved at them.

Fitz scooped Tommy up in his arms. "I'll walk you out." He said to his wife.

 **xxx**

"Hi princess." Liv greeted her daughter with a hug and a kiss as she got situated in the backseat with them.

"Hi mom. Hey Tommy."

"How was school sweetheart?"

"It was so fun mommy. We did lots of new stuff and I got a golden star from Miss Henson for maths."

"Wow that's great Ava. I'm so proud of you baby."

"Mommy when are we visiting grandma? I miss her." Ava asked.

Liv took her phone out of her bag. "Let me call her and see if she's home, then we can go now."

While Liv dialled Maya, Thomas and Ava had their own little conversation.

"Alright." Liv said grabbing their attention. "Grandma says she can't wait to see you guys."

"Yayy!"

Olivia instructed the SS agent driving them to take them to Maya's house.

They got there thirty minutes later and Maya came out to the driveway to welcome them.

"Grandmaaa!" Ava ran into her arms.

Liv was still getting Thomas out of his car seat.

"Hello my sweet girl. Ohhh I've missed you guys."

"Where's Izzy?"

Izzy is the dog Maya got for the kids.

"She's inside. Go on."

And Ava took off running inside the house.

"Granma, Granma! Hiii!" Tommy came barrelling towards her with Olivia in tow.

"Whoa, did you get taller?" Maya gasped animatedly much to his amusement.

"Yes." He said proudly with a toothy grin.

"You're going to be tall like your daddy aren't you?"

"I can't be tall like daddy granma.. I'm 3." He tilted his head cutely to the side. His forehead creasing slightly.

"Yes I know baby but one day when you're older." Maya said smiling adoringly at her grandson.

"Yeah he's growing really fast and he eats a lot. Definitely his father's son." Olivia chuckled.

"Hey Livvie. Come on let's go inside. Ava went to find Izzy."

Hearing the dog's name Thomas ran ahead of the two women in search of Izzy.

Maya and Liv sat down in the living room whilst Ava and Thomas played with Izzy.

"I'm sorry we haven't visited in a while mom. Work got a bit hectic and the kids..the pregnancy.. I just never found the time."

"No need to explain yourself Livvie. I understand. How is the pregnancy by the way?"

"So far, so good." She smiled while rubbing her baby bump.

"You mentioned work, I'm surprised your husband is actually allowing that." Maya laughed.

"Oh now that I'm getting further into my pregnancy he's constantly asking me to just _not_ work. But we all know that's not happening. I have to work."

"Well your job entails bringing a good change to the world so you get a pass."

Ava and Thomas came running past Liv and Maya with Izzy chasing after them.

"Be careful you two!" Liv shouted after them.

Liv and Maya continue their talk as the kids play with Izzy throughout the house.

After a while they both step into the living room - exhausted.

"Grandma can I have water please?" Ava asked politely.

"Sure baby. Thom would you also like some water?"

"Milkshake." He answered cheekily.

"No c'mon, take the water and grandma will give you both some watermelon. You like watermelon don't you?"

"Yea! Momma you want um water mellin?" Tommy turned to his mother.

"No thanks baby it's okay."

Liv and the kids follow Maya to the kitchen.

"Thom sit here next to Ava." Liv instructed.

"Alright, here you go. Enjoy." Maya said.

"Thank you grandma." Ava replied.

"Thanks granma." Tommy followed.

"Ava how's school baby girl?" Maya asked.

"Awesome. I have lots of friends."

"That's great baby."

Thomas' head shot up. "Ava got a boyyyfriend." He giggled.

He'd hear Teddy teasing her about having a boyfriend so he decided to try it out.

"No I don't!!" His sister glared at him.

"Teddy said so." He fired back.

"Mommmm." Ava groaned frustratingly.

"Thom come on don't tease your sister." Liv said trying not to laugh.

"Teddy said so mommy." He reasoned.

"Yeah but Teddy was just trying to be funny."

"Oh. Okay." Tommy said going back to eating his watermelon.

Maya whispered just so Liv could hear. "Fitz would die. That's his princess."

They both chuckled heartily.

 **xxx**

After the family had their dinner it was bath time for the kids.

"Mommy why does Tommy take foreverrrr to bath?" Ava rolled her eyes as she lays on the sofa cuddled up into Liv.

She finished her bath and Liv decided to put on a movie for them.

"Because daddy let's him splash and play in the water. You also used to love bath time just for that."

"When my baby sister gets here, can I help to give her a bath?"

"Sure princess. You're going to be the best big sister ever." Liv said giving her a forehead kiss.

Thomas came running towards them on the sofa in his dinosaur pajamas.

"Heyy little dinosaur. Where's daddy?" Liv asked helping him get up to sit next to her.

"We splashed now daddy's all wet." Thomas laughed.

"Oh no. Did you two make a mess in the bathroom again?"

"...No" Tommy said unconvincingly.

"Don't worry I cleaned up after us." Fitz's voice came up behind them.

He rounded the sofa and sat next to his daughter.

Ava got into his lap and laid her head down on his chest.

Fitz put his arm protectively around her tiny body.

"What are you watching?" He asked.

"Coco." Ava answered.

"I like coco pops!" Thomas shouted.

"It's the movie Tommy." Ava corrected him.

"He's just being a silly boy aren't you mister?" Liv ruffled his hair.

"Not me. Daddy's silly!" He laughed pointing at Fitz.

"Yeah, your daddy can be really silly sometimes."

Ava looked at her mother. "My daddy isn't silly mommy, he's the best daddy."

Fitz grinned proudly at his daughter coming to his defense. "Thank you princess. They like to tease daddy."

"Best daddy and silly daddy!" Thomas chanted.

His parents chuckled at his antics.

"Alright calm down you. Let's watch the movie okay?" Liv rubbed his back soothingly to get him to quiet down.

"Okay momma."

These were the moments that Liv and Fitz wouldn't exchange for anything in the world.

Having downtime with their kids. Just being content..and happy.


	17. Chapter 17

"Hi Cassie." Ava cooed at her 3 month old baby sister.

Ava and Thomas sat on each side of the bed with their father propped up in the middle as baby Cassidy Sofia Grant laid on her back against his chest.

Cassie stared at her siblings with her big brown eyes.

"Say hi to your sister Cassie." Fitz played with her tiny little feet.

"Daddy she only talks to me, right Cassie?" Thomas spoke to his sister.

"Oh is that so?" His father quipped.

Cassie stretched out her legs and made her best attempt to speak, babbling back to her brother.

"See?" Thomas grinned proudly.

Fitz chuckled at his son. "You're an amazing big brother Thom."

"Yeah I know."

"Oh okay." Fitz laughed.

Thomas spotted his mother coming from the bathroom.

"Morning momma!"

"Good morning Thom." She smiled at him.

Since it was Saturday, Fitz told her to go out with her friends and breath a little.

Even though he worked mostly from home now to help take care of Cassie and the other two, he knows she still does a lot and is in need of a well deserved break.

Ava jumped off the bed and gave her mother a hug.

"Hi mommy. Are you going out?"

"Yes sweetheart. Remember I told you yesterday I'm going to spend the day with Aunt Abby and Aunt Quinn."

"Oh yeah. You gotta have fun okay?" She said seriously.

"I will baby."

Olivia loved how Ava has always been so caring. They shared an amazing bond.

Ava jumped back on the bed and Liv followed.

"Hiii pookie!"

Cassie's head instantly turned in her mother's direction and the pair lock eyes.

Waving her small fists and kicking wildly in excitement.

"Hii sweet baby! Are you having fun? Is Ava and Tommy trying to get you to talk again?"

Fitz lifted the baby up and held her out to Liv. "There. Go to mommy you little rascal."

"Come here! Yes, come give mommy hugs and kisses." Liv cooed, holding Cassie against her chest.

"Daddy can we have pancakes for breakfast?" Thomas asked, moving into his father's lap.

"Ava are you okay with pancakes?" Fitz always checked with his princess.

"With blueberry jam?" She asked adorably.

"Sure."

"And peanut butter!" Thomas chimed in.

"Yuck Tommy, that's gross!" Ava replied scrunching her nose in disgust.

Taken aback by his sister's comment, Thomas gasped. "No it's not!"

"Yes it is."

"Daddyyy.." Thomas whined.

"Okayyy enough. Buddy you'll get your peanut butter don't worry. Now who's going to help daddy?"

Olivia swayed Cassie in her arms. "You three go while I get this one dressed and fed so that she can take her morning nap. She woke up way too early this morning anyway."

"Go wash your hands before we start." Fitz instructed his two kids and they sprinted out the door.

"What time are they coming to pick you up?" He asked his wife, making his way over to where she stood holding Cassidy.

"Abby said they're on their way, but they'll just have to wait until this one is taken care of."

Fitz wrapped his arms around both his girls.

A smiling Cassidy stared up at her parents as she was sandwiched between them.

"Hey, I can see that you're still a bit hesitant but don't worry. We'll be just fine. I'm kind of a pro at taking care of babies by now." He kissed her.

A long lingering kiss to calm her down and set her at ease.

Liv exhaled pulling back from the kiss. "Okay and I'll try not to call you every five minutes." She chuckled.

 _"Daddyyy! Come onnn!"_

"I better get down there before they start cooking on their own."

 **xxx**

"Hellooo!"

Ava and Thomas jumped up enthusiastically then took off running towards the door.

"Karennn!"

They came storming towards her.

"Hey munchkins. Did ya miss me?"

"Yes!!"

"Hey look who I brought along." Karen said looking back to see where Teddy was.

"Ted, what's taking you so long?" She yelled back.

The lanky 11 year old came running through the door with his backpack.

"Calm down Karen. Hey Ava, hey Thom."

"Hii Teddy!"

"Where's dad?"

Fitz rounded the corner carrying baby Cassie. "Right here. What's with the noise?"

"Cassieee babyy come here." Karen's face lit up.

"Hey dad." Teddy hugged his father and quickly disappeared into the house. His younger siblings following after him.

"She just woke up so she might be a little grumpy."

"Cassie is _not_ a grumpy baby. Tell daddy he's telling lies pookie. You're the sweetest thing!" Karen cooed.

"Trust me she'll definitely start a tantrum when it dawns on her that she's been without her mommy since this morning."

"What? Liv actually went out!?? How did you get her to separate from her pookie?"

"It took me a week to convince her." Fitz chuckled.

"Ohh baby girl your mommy is going to be so clingy when she returns. But you'll love it, won't you? Endless cuddles with mommy." Karen kissed her round cheeks.

Fitz and Karen made their way to the living room.

"Are you here for the weekend?" He asked.

"Nope. I'm here for the whole week." She grinned.

"Really?"

"Oh c'mon dad don't sound so shocked."

"What about the boyfriend?"

Karen laughed. "What about him? It's just a couple of days. He'll be fine besides I really missed you guys."

"It's been a while since you brought him here."

"We've only been together for 2 months dad."

"And I already like him more than that other fool you dated."

"Phillip."

"Asshole."

"Dad!!" She laughed heartily.

"Sorry, sorry Cassie daddy used a bad word."

"You should tell your mommy pookie, that'll teach him."

"Hey! My sweet girl will never tell on her daddy. Isn't that right baby?" Fitz tickled her tummy.

"So Liv is actually out? Has she called yet?"

"No but I've received a few texts."

"Of course." Karen chuckled quietly.

"So what have you been up to?"

"University is crazy. I'm so glad for this break, I was about to lose my mind."

"A little family time is always a good cure."

"Uh huh. Holding this one in my arms is already so relaxing."

"That one is fine but the other's won't be giving you a break."

"Looks like she's about to fall asleep." Karen said looking down at the baby in her arms.

"You can go and lay her down, I'll go check on the other minions. They've been awfully quiet."

"Okay."

Fitz went searching for his 3 middle children and found them in Teddy's room. He was teaching them how to play one of his video games.

"Hey guys." Fitz came up behind them.

"Daddy I beat Ava now she's mad."

Ava glared at her little brother. "You only won because Teddy helped you!"

Teddy chimed in. "Because he can't play on his own yet Ava, don't be a sore loser."

She stuck out her tongue at him and got up.

"Come on Mater let's go, we'll play in my room until mommy comes home."

Fit fought back a chuckle as Ava left the room in a huff with their dog, Mater, trotting after her.

"Ted why do always have to tease your sister like that."

"It's funny seeing her get mad."

"You gotta stop that buddy." Fitz said slightly serious.

"Okay dad..."

Fitz left and went to check on his princess.

"Hi sweetheart."

"Hi daddy. When will mommy be back?"

"I'm not sure baby. Did Teddy upset you?"

"A little bit."

"Get over here and give daddy a hug." He crouched down.

Ava walked right into his arms.

"Cassie should grow up faster so that we can play together."

Fitz chuckled quietly. "It's probably going to take her a while to be ready to play with you."

"Yeah.. I know." She sulked.

Ava loved her brothers and they loved her but sometimes when Teddy and Thomas were together they had their own thing going on and she'd feel a little left out.

"Hey don't look so sad. C'mon let's go see if Karen will play with you."

He picked her up and carried her downstairs where Karen were busy texting on her phone with the baby monitor on the coffee table in front of her.

"Hey Ava Grace, what's wrong?" Karen asked seeing her sister being carried in by their dad.

"Teddy and Thom are being mean and they cheated on the game to win."

Karen thought of a way to cheer up the sulking girl.

"Hey, would you like to do my makeup like you did last time?"

Ava's face lit up.

"Yes!"

She wiggled out of Fitz's arms and pulled on Karen's hand.

"Can I also paint your nails??" She asked cutely.

"Sure why not."

Ava skipped ahead, dragging Karen after her.

Fitz was on his way to the kitchen to figure out what to make for dinner when the opening of the door caught his attention.

Liv was back.

He marched to the foyer to greet her.

"Hi."

"Where's my baby?"

Amused at her response he he said. "What? No hi? Your baby is asleep. Did you have fun?"

"Sorry. Hi. I did but that didn't stop me from missing my pookie." Liv pouted and hugged Fitz close to her.

"Well she was a good girl. Karen and Teddy are here by the way."

"Oh? Then why is the house so quiet..?"

"Maybe it's because they all miss you. Why don't you go check on your baby girl while I start with dinner.."

Liv pecked his lips. "Okay. Thanks babe."

On her way to Cassie's room she popped into her son's bedroom.

"Momma!!"

"Hiii Tommy. Hey Ted."

"Hey Ma."

"Momma we played a game and Ava got mad. It was all Teddy's fault." Thomas snitched on his brother.

"Ted what have I told you about teasing your sister?" Liv glanced at her stepson.

"I didn't tease her, I just helped Thom with the game. She ended up losing now she's upset."

"Yeah we won!" Thomas gave his mother a toothy grin.

"Maybe she feels that you guys teamed up on her Ted, next time give her a fair chance alright?"

"Okay.."

"Thank you." Liv gave them each a motherly smile and walked out.

Cassie was snoring softly when Liv peeked into her crib. She bent down and kissed her baby's head before leaving her to sleep.

"Hi Ava Grace, what're you up to? Hey Karen."

Ava turned around in surprise. She was standing in front of Karen who was sitting on the floor as she did her makeup.

"Hi mommy! Look, it's good huh?" She turned to Karen who's face looked very..colourful.

"Wow baby, that's pretty good." Liv choked back a laugh.

"Yeah, did you have fun?"

"I did but I missed you guys." She sat down next to Karen as Ava plopped down in her lap.

"Miss Ava are we all done?" Karen asked.

"Uh huh, now you gotta pay me."

"What? I thought this was free of charge?"

"The makeup was but I also did your nails Karen.."

Olivia and Karen shared an amused glance.

"Okay fine."

Liv kissed her daughter's cheek and hugged her tight to her chest. "Come on, daddy's making dinner, let's go see if he needs any help."

"Okay."

The two of them headed downstairs while Karen went to clean up.

"Daddy do you need help?" Ava asked.

"Can you and mommy set the table?"

"Yup!"

In the middle of their dinner Cassie woke up and Liv went to get her.

"Say hi everybody I also want food." Liv cooed sitting down with Cassie in her arms.

The little baby had her face nestled in the crook of her mommy's neck, realising she missed her presence today.

"Nope, she could care less about us right now. She missed her momma." Karen said with a smile.

"Did you miss me pookie?" Liv kissed the baby's head. "Aww mommy missed you too."

 **xxx**

"Why is my baby boy still so hyper downstairs? I thought they were watching a movie.." Liv asked getting ready to take a shower.

She could hear Thomas running up and down.

"Karen decided to let them built a fort. They'll be camping out in the living room tonight." Fitz chuckled.

"That explains it. Did you put Cassie down?"

"Little Miss is down there with them."

"What? She's supposed to be asleep Fitz."

"She didn't want to miss out on the fun."

"Fitz..."

He pulled her into his arms laughing. "I'm joking. She's in her crib sleeping."

"That's not funny."

He smiled and kissed her deeply while his hands roamed her body.

"Go lock the door, I don't any interruptions. "

"You got it."

When he turned back around she was busy getting undressed.

"Meet me in the shower Mr Grant."

 **xxx**

"Do you wanna wake daddy up?" Liv chuckled at her baby daughter.

She just finished breastfeeding and changed her diaper while Fitz laid fast asleep next to them. Cassie kept aiming towards her father.

"He's tired baby, mommy drained all his energy. He's kinda old you know." She rubbed the baby's back.

Cassie cooed back in response. She just loved having conversations with her mommy.

"Hey missy it's still early, you gotta go back to sleep."

Cassie was restless.

"Okay fine, go on. Maybe daddy can get you to sleep." Liv placed her down and she flung herself onto Fitz.

He laid on his side facing them so she crashed into his face leaving Liv in a fit of giggles.

Fitz's eyes shot open which caused Cassie to roll over and erupt in laughter.

"Pookie you're a naughty baby aren't you, you scared daddy." Liv grinned at the baby's infectious laughter.

"Baby girl are you making fun of daddy?" Fitz asked bringing her towards him.

"Did mommy put you up to this hmm?" He kissed her.

"Nope, mommy had nothing to do with it. She wanted her daddy to wake up."

He lifted Cassie up in the air making her smile.

"I gotta use the bathroom, see if you can get her to calm down and go back to sleep." Liv said.

Fitz kept his gaze on his daughter who had her head tilted looking at her mother. "That look says I know what you're saying mommy and that ain't happening."

"It kinda does doesn't it?" She laughed and disappeared into the bathroom.

"You're so happy aren't you? Look at that smile. Is your tummy nice and full? Is that why you're so happy mhm?"

Fitz got a delightful squeal for an answer. Man this kid was adorable.

Liv got back in bed, smiling as Cassidy 'chatted' with her father.

"What are you and daddy talking about?"

"We're negotiating."

"Fitz she's in no position to negotiate, she's got to go back to sleep otherwise she'll be in a bad mood all day."

"Like her mommy." Fitz joked.

"You're so funny." She sarcastically replied.

Liv snuggled into Fitz's side as he maneuvers Cassidy to his other. He now had both his girls laying in his arms.

"Daddy makes a nice pillow doesn't he pookie?" She rubbed soothing circles over the baby's back.

Fitz kissed the top of both their heads.

"Is this going to become a thing now? You two waking me up at 6 in the morning to use me as a pillow?"

"Ask her, she's the one that woke you up." Liv chuckled as she stared into her baby's eyes. "Should we do this every morning Cassie?"

Fitz laughed quietly. "I don't mind though. I love this. I love you."

"And we love you."

The comfort of being in her daddy's arm and the soothing touch of her mommy had Cassie falling asleep in no time.


	18. Chapter 18

"I love how she's more laid back then the other two."

"She's five months old Fitz, that could still all change."

"I don't think it will. She takes after you.. I don't think she likes people other than her own family."

"Excuse me, I like people." Liv frowned.

"No you don't. Livvie you would side eye people for breathing."

She cracked up giving Cassie a fright who was laying down on their bed. Liv was sitting with her while Fitz packed his suitcase. He is scheduled to speak to youth organizers and community leaders in Atlanta.

"I do _not_ do that!"

"She's just a mini you but hey, I don't mind at all."

"Pookie do you hear what daddy's saying about you?"

The adorable little girl looked up at her dad upon the mention of his name and gave him a big gummy smile, showing off her one tiny bottom tooth.

"There's my sweet girl. C'mere." Fitz stretched his hands out to her causing the baby to kick her legs with excitement.

"Babe no, you need to finish packing."

"Cassie mommy's trying to spoil our fun."

"I'm gonna take her downstairs while you finish up here."

"What time is Abby bringing those two?"

She stood up with Cassie in her arms. "I'll call her now. The house is annoyingly quiet without them isn't it?"

'Yea, it is. I'm still surprised at your little boy actually sleeping over. A whole night without you, he's growing up Livvie."

"I don't want him to grow up though.." Liv said petulantly.

"I was just kidding, he'll probably always be a mommy's boy. He just went because Ava made it sound very exciting and he loves spending time with Abby."

Cassie started grabbing on to Fitz's shirt, she wanted to be with her daddy.

"Sweet girl are you gonna help me while mommy calls Aunt Abby?" He takes his adorably chubby little girl from Liv.

"Okay but if I come back up here and that suitcase is not zipped up and fully packed..you're going to be in trouble mister."

"My flight isn't until the morning Livvie, relax."

"Fitz what's done is done, you know how the kids demand your attention and tomorrow morning will be hectic with getting them ready for school. You won't have time then to pack."

"Okayy.. I'll finish, Cassie will help me. Right baby girl?" He kissed her cheek and she grabbed his face with both hands returning the kiss.

"Aww you love your daddy so much don't you pookie.. Okay I'm gonna go and give Abby a call."

Downstairs Liv went into their home office where she last left her phone. Making herself comfortable behind the desk, she dialled Abby's number.

"Hey Abby, how's the kids?"

Abby chuckled humouresly through the phone. "We're just getting ready to leave. I'll have them home soon, don't worry."

"Hey don't laugh at me. Although I appreciate you taking them and giving Fitz and I a bit of downtime, the house is way too quiet without them."

"Yeah I get it."

"They didn't give you a hard time though did they?"

"No Liv of course not. We had plenty of fun and no I didn't feed them an excessive amount of sugar."

"I'll see you later then."

45 Minutes later Abby walked into the Grant house with Ava and Thomas in tow.

"Mommyyyy I'm home!!" Thomas announced his presence as loud as he could.

"Thom no shouting. Maybe Cassie is asleep." His sister scoffed at him but he paid her no mind and skipped off to find his mother.

"Whoa hey there be careful." Liv held on to Thomas' shoulders as he skipped right into her.

He looked up to her with a wide grin spread across his cheeks. "Hi mommy."

"Hi Tommy. Mommy missed you." Liv said in a little voice.

"But I was only with Aunt Abby mommy."

"I know but I still missed you. Didn't you miss me?"

"Maybe a little." He said in a fit of giggles.

"Give mommy a hug you cheeky little boy."

Liv then moved on to Ava while Thomas went to find their dog. "Hi sweet girl. No more sleepovers, I missed you guys too much." She said jokingly.

"Mom, Cassie was here with you though."

"That doesn't mean I didn't miss you two but it looks like you guys had way too much fun with Aunt Abby and forgot all about daddy and I."

Ava hugged her mother's waist tightly. "I love you momma."

"I love you too baby."

"Where's daddy?"

"Taking a nap with your sister. Tummy time knocked them out. Hey Abby."

"Hey Liv."

"Are you staying for lunch?"

"Sure. Do I have to help though?"

"You know we make a mean team in the kitchen."

"Yeah I taught you well didn't I?"

"You and Fitz both."

 **xxx**

"Fitz stop you'll make yourself and the kids late."

"One more kiss." He held on to her hips and buried his face in her neck.

"Just one, okay?" She pushed him back and he stared at her with a boyish grin.

"Just one."

The two kiss sensuously until the kids called out for Fitz.

"Come on, let's get down there."

"You go ahead, I want to give Cassie a goodbye kiss."

Downstairs the kids grew impatient.

"Mom, where's dad? We'll be late." Ava sighed impatiently.

"He's just saying goodbye to Cassie. Thom why is your backpack laying spread open on the floor?"

"He wanted to put some of his toys in there but I stopped him." Ava said proudly.

"Buddy you know you're not allowed to take your toys to school."

"But mommy I wanted to show it to Matt." He said with a sad face.

Just then Fitz made his appearance. "Hey what's that face all about?" He picked up his ever growing 4 year old.

"He wanted to take his new toy to school. Daddy we have to go I don't want to be late."

"Princess we still have time you won't be late, I promise. Thom your teacher doesn't want you to bring your home toys to school buddy you know that."

"But daddy I just wanna show Matt."

"When I come back from my trip we'll invite Matt over then you two can play with all of your toys, okay?"

"Really??"

"Yes."

"How long is that?"

"What?"

"Your um, your trip."

"Three days." Fitz showed him three fingers.

Thomas thought about it for a minute then smiled. "Okay, good talk daddy."

Ever since Thomas over heard his father ending one of his work phone calls with _'good talk'_ it has become his favourite saying. Olivia and Fitz found it hilariously cute.

"Yeah. Good talk buddy."

After putting a happy Thomas down to go and grab his backpack, Fitz turned to look at his daughter.

"Come here, give your daddy a hug."

Ava walked willingly into his arms. "When can we go with you?"

"Hm?"

She tilted her head back to glance up at him. "On your trips. When can we go with?"

"This is a work trip though princess. Maybe we could plan a family getaway soon. That could be fun right? We can invite Teddy and Karen along."

"That sounds fun!" Her eyes lit up with excitement.

"Yep. Alright come on, let's get going." Fitz bent down to kiss the top of her head.

Ava lead her younger brother outside to the awaiting SUV while their parents walked leisurely behind them.

"I'll call you as soon as I land." He turned at the threshold to look at her. "Call me whenever the kids get too much to handle and you consider giving them up for adoption."

Olivia chuckled at his joke then wrapped her arms around him. "I know exactly how to handle our kids mister."

"Yes, you do. You're the greatest mother to them. Bye baby I love you."

Giving him one last chaste kiss she let him go. "Bye, love you too."

 **xxx**

Two days later and the kids were still on their best behaviour for their mommy.

Thomas came marching into his parents bedroom dressed in his pajamas with three books in his hands.

"All done momma." He showed off his freshly brushed pearly white teeth.

Thomas insisted on getting ready for bed on his own. He believed he was a big boy.

"Good boy. Come on, get up here." She patted the bed.

Cassie got all excited on her mother's lap when her big brother joined them. She lunged herself at him once he sat beside them.

"Careful pookie." Liv warned her bundle of joy.

"She wants to play mommy." Thomas giggled adorably.

Hearing their laughter, Ava came running into the room and jumped on the bed. "Hey Cassie!"

The little one's smile widened and she babbled back in response.

"Alright settle down you guys, Thom show mommy which books you've picked out."

Thomas handed his three books over to his mother. "That one is for Cassie because she likes colours."

"Aw that's very nice of you buddy."

Meanwhile Ava kept Cassie entertained by gobbling on her little feet and singing to her.

"Okay everyone, it's story time."

Liv rested Cassie on her chest as she started reading. The kids listened intently as the story went on. They loved the soothing sound of their mother's voice.

In the middle of the second book Cassie were fast asleep. The ringing of Liv's phone interrupted their story. It was a video call from her husband.

"Hi."

He noticed the sleeping baby on her chest and smiled lovingly. "Hi."

"By the second book she was lights out."

"Oh, where's the other two?"

Liv hand the phone over to Ava and Thomas. "Hi daddy." They looked incredibly sleepy.

"Hey you guys. Are you all sleeping in there with mommy tonight?"

"No we're just having story time."

"Okay, did you have a good day?"

The two just nodded in response and Fitz could see they were just about ready to fall asleep.

"We can continue this book tomorrow night. Why don't you two say goodnight to daddy then go get in bed, I'll be there in a minute." Fitz heard his wife say.

"Night daddy. Love you lots." Thomas said and Ava followed with a goodnight of her own.

"I love you both. Goodnight my babies." He said before Liv came back into view.

"I'm just going to tuck them in, I'll call you back in a few." Liv said with soft eyes.

"Okay Livvie, give them all a big kiss from me."

"Will do."

 **xxx**

A last minute change in Fitz's program kept him in Atlanta for another two days. Of course Liv understood but his kids weren't very happy. Right now, he was on his way home according to the text Liv received an hour ago and she couldn't be more relieved. Their children were starting to miss their dad and it showed. Cassie got fussy and whined over the smallest things and on the other hand Ava, Thomas and Teddy were constantly arguing and fighting over nothing.

Teddy arrived yesterday and he was staying with them until the end of summer holidays. That was the agreement between Olivia and Mellie since she had a busy schedule coming up.

"Teddy why don't you guys give Mater his bath." Liv suggested as she could see another argument about to erupt. They couldn't exactly agree on what to watch on TV.

"Yeah come on Ted." Thomas jumped up excitedly.

"In the bathroom or outside?" Teddy asked his stepmother.

"Outside. I don't want a mess in the bathroom."

"Okay." He then turned to his sister. "I'll inflate the pool and fill it up, will you get the shampoo and the towels?"

Ava got up. "Okay."

"Thom you're in charge of Mater."

"Got it!"

Liv chuckled at the excitement of her little boy but also adored their teamwork. "Hey pookie, do you wanna help your brothers and sister?"

Cassie stuck her bottom lip out and laid her head down on her mother's chest. "Aww I know baby girl, I miss daddy too but he's on his way."

The kids soon went from giving Mater a bath to splashing around in the small inflatable pool themselves. Teddy also turned on the sprinklers to increase their fun.

Liv made homemade pizza's for lunch and was just getting it out of the oven when she heard her husband's voice.

"Livvie?"

"Kitchen." She answered.

When he made it to the kitchen threshold he stopped in his tracks. "Oh! Who's this cutie pie! Hi Cassie girl." Fitz cooed at the the overjoyed baby who's barely able to contain her excitement in her Jolly Jumper.

Cassie squealed and babbled loudly at her father amusing both her parents. She jumped up and down, swinging in circles before Fitz decided to take her out.

"Okay princess calm down. Come here baby girl." He hoisted her up in his arms. "Hi Cassie, did you miss daddy?"

Her face lit up with a bright smile and she grabbed hold of Fitz's face awarding him a sloppy wet kiss.

"Aww I love you baby girl. You're the sweetest thing aren't you? Yes, you're so sweet." He grinned and returned her kiss.

"It's like I'm not even here." Liv said jokingly.

He looked at her and smiled. "Hi."

"Hi. Do I get a kiss?"

"Of course." Fitz walked over to his wife and kissed her soundly. "I can hear the other troublemakers, what are they up to?"

"Well they were supposed to give Mater a bath but they're having their own fun right now. How was your trip?"

"Great, the turnout was good. Overall it was a success I'd say but I'll give you the details on that a little later."

"Looks like someone wants your attention." Liv chuckled as Cassie pulled on his nose and babbled. "You're so happy to see your daddy aren't you pookie?"

"Daddy missed you lots baby girl. Come on let's go and see what the others are up to."

"Tell them to finish up out there, lunch is ready."

Thomas was the first to spot his father walking into the backyard and sprinted towards him. "Daddyyy! You're back!" He crashed into his father's legs hugging him tightly.

"Hey buddy."

"I missed you daddy."

"I've missed you too bud."

Ava and Teddy joined their little brother in welcoming their dad back.

"Mom said you were giving Mater a bath."

"We did but then Teddy turned the sprinklers on because it's so hot." Ava explained.

"Well lunch is ready so let's go inside."

"Wait!"

"What is it princess?"

"We're all wet, mom is going to yell if we go in like this." She was right. Liv had warned them about this many times before.

"Okay then wait out here. I'll go and your towels and Ted please make sure Mater is properly dried off too would you."

"Okay dad."

The kids were all vibrant around the lunch table, chatting lively with each other and their parents. Even Cassie babbled incoherently from her high chair where she made a mess of her lunch. Fitz had fed her a bit but once she showed signs of having had enough to eat he left her to 'eat' on her own.

"Mommy did you ask daddy yet?" Their 7 year old daughter looked expectingly at her mother.

"Oh, well daddy just got here so I didn't have a chance yet."

"Ask me what?"

"Ava wants us to sign her up for dance class."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yes. You know how much she loves to dance _and_ her friend Emily is there, she encouraged Ava to join the class she takes."

"I really want to go daddy. Emily said they learn lots of cool things and I want to try ballet." Ava said hoping to convince her dad.

Fitz gave her an encouraging smile and turned to his wife. "Do we know where to start if we want to enroll her?"

"I phoned Emily's mother, she gave me all the details and I looked up the place. It's good. The classes are divided into sessions lasting over a period of eight weeks each and I think they also have summer day camp coming up soon. Also they have two performances during those eight weeks."

"Sounds good and fun."

Ava's eyes lit up with excitement as she looks between her parents. "So I can go?"

"Sure baby, you can take the classes."

"Yayyyy!! I love you, I love you, I love you." Ava was delighted.

"Hey Livvie will she be needing anything?"

"Well yeah a dance bag and ballet attire from top to bottom."

"Can I get bright tights too mommy?"

"Bright tights?"

"Yeah for the class."

"Uh yeah, okay."

"Thom do you want to join your sister at dance class?" Fitz asked with a laugh.

"Nope I um I only dance with mommy, that's fun."

Olivia laughed heartily. "That's true, we have loads of fun when we dance buddy."

"Uh huh when daddy is gone."

Fitz looked at him with amusement etched on his face. "Oh, you dance when I'm not here?"

"Uh huh. Mommy puts the music louder and louder."

"Thom you're spilling our secret buddy." Liv was still laughing.

"Daddy can you dance?" Thom asked casually causing Liv's laughter to increase.

"See, your mommy thinks I can't dance but I totally can."

"I can teach you." Their little boy offered adorably.

"Yeah?"

"Ya it's easy. See?" He does a little shimmy in his seat while taking a bit of his pizza.

"Your daddy has no sense of rhythm Thom."

"What's that mommy?"

"He can't dance as well as us."

"Oh no." He sounded genuinely sympathetic and that had both his parents almost choking on their food as they laughed.

"Will you still show me a few moves big guy?"

"Mmkay." Thomas shrugged nonchalantly.

To say Fitz was happy to be back home was an understatement. Every minute with his family was precious too him.


	19. Chapter 19

**_It's been a while since I updated this story so I wrote a little something just to keep it alive lol._**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The next few months flew by and in a blink of an eye it was the last week of summer break for the kids. Fitz surprised them, and his wife, with a five day trip to Kailua, Hawaii.

They were all very excited and Liv was somewhat relieved because she was starting to run out of ideas on how to keep the kids busy. Unfortunately Karen already had other plans with her friends so she wasn't joining them.

At the moment the Grant family were being escorted by their security detail to the beachfront home Fitz rented out for their 5-day Hawaiian holiday.

When the 2-row SUV stopped the older kids excitement grew and they jumped out of the car.

"Ted, Ava slow down and grab your stuff please, mom and I already have our hands full." Fitz instructed as he took out the car seat carrying his sleeping baby girl.

"Mommyyy I can do it myself." Thomas whined wanting to take off the seat belt on his own. He was a very active little boy and being confined in his booster seat was not working for him right now, not when his brother and sister were already out of the car.

"Hey give me a second.. Okay. All done, now you may get out sir." Liv smiled and gave her adorable curly haired boy a quick kiss.

After their agents have done a full security sweep of the place the family entered the house and Liv was in complete awe. It was such a beautiful home - a mixture of comfort and elegance.

"Fitz this home is gorgeous."

"I knew you'd love it." He smiled and took Cassie out of her car seat, laying her gently against his chest.

"Wow.." Liv said doing a quick scan of the beautiful interior.

Meanwhile Ava, Teddy and Thomas admired the ocean view from the terrace which held a staircase to a hot tub at the bottom.

"Thanks guys." Fitz thanked his security detail for carrying all their luggage inside.

"Babe I think this one should sleep in our room...just for tonight at least. Otherwise she'll be fussy."

"Yeah you're probably right. Anyway I'm gonna gather the troops to help me get these bags into their rooms. Why don't you take her to our room and get settled in."

"And which way is our room?"

Fitz chuckled. "I have no idea, maybe we should take a tour of the house first."

"Yeah that sounds like a plan." Just then their other kids joined up with them and the family went on to explore the home.

"I want this room!"

"Ava I already said this room is mine." Ted said with conviction.

"No you didn't!"

"Yes. I did. I was in here before you."

Liv rolled her eyes. "If you two keep arguing over who's room it is then you'll just have to share it. There's two single beds in here so I don't think it'd be a problem."

"Moooommm! Ugh, fine I don't want the stupid room. Teddy is too messy to share with anyway."

"Okay little miss watch the attitude." Liv said and Ava immediately mouthed 'sorry'.

"Hey Thom, are you going to sleep in here with your brother or share a room with Ava?" Liv could hear the displeasing groans of Thom's older siblings. Apparently they're too grown to share a room with their little brother.

"Guys please don't be difficult. I just don't want your brother to sleep alone in a room in this big unfamiliar house."

Teddy hopped onto the bed. "He's not a baby Ma, he'll be just fine."

"Ted." Liv gave him a pointed look.

"Sorry.."

Ava ruffled her little brother's hair. "Okay I guess he can share with me. At least he doesn't throw his clothes around like Teddy."

Olivia shook her head and chuckled at the remark. "Thank you sweetheart. Are you okay with that Thom?"

Thomas didn't look completely satisfied.

"Why can't I sleep with you and daddy?"

"Because Cassie is going to stay in our room."

"Mommm." Thomas pleaded with sad eyes.

"You know you can have your own room right? I just don't want you to be scared because this is a strange house, that's all."

"My own room?"

"Yes."

"Umm.." He was a bit apprehensive. "Maybe I will share Teddy's room."

"Sure. Great so now that everyone's settled, can you guys go and help your dad carry your bags to your rooms please?"

"Okay."

The following day consisted of making plans for the rest of their stay and just settling in to the new environment. However after lunch the kids became restless and begged their parents to take them outdoors.

Fitz and Olivia agreed to take them out just to go sightseeing - the real fun would start tomorrow.

Today though they had fun and took plenty of pictures.

 **xxx**

"Thom hold still please, we'll all be leaving here together so there's no need for you to be in such a hurry." Liv chastised the overly excited squirming boy and continued to cover him with sunscreen.

"Are you done?" He asked barely a minute later.

"Do you want the sun to burn the skin off your body?"

"Uhh nope." He frowned.

"Good then you better hold still, I'm not telling you again." Liv said firmly.

"Okay mommy. When we get to the beach, can I show Cassie how to jump over the waves?"

"She can't do that yet but I can hold her so that she can watch you, is that okay?"

"Yeah I guess." He shrugged.

"All done. Now you may go you squirmy little worm."

"It's a wiggly worm mommy." Thomas said laughingly as he ran off.

Moments later everyone assembled in the foyer to leave for their trip to the beach.

"Okay so are we good to go?" Fitz asked the group.

"Yes sir!" The three children shouted and Liv gave Fitz an amused glance.

"I've got to keep my troops in line baby." Fitz laughed as the kids ran out ahead of them towards the awaiting car.

"Sorry to burst your bubble but I don't think Cassie will ever do that."

"That's because our darling daughter is all Pope. She's literally a mini you, of course she won't take me seriously."

"Hey mister I happen to take you very seriously and she can't even talk yet, how are you so convinced that she's a mini me?"

"She's got a little attitude, especially when she wakes up. Now I know all babies aren't always the happiest when they wake up but she would give everyone, except you, that specific look almost as if to say ' _don't touch me_ '. I always find that frown on her scrunched up little face adorable though."

Olivia laughed boisterously as she got into the car which earned her some confused stares from the 3 Grant children who was already buckled up.

"She's actually more like you than you think Fitz." Liv tried to argue back but he wasn't having it.

"Nope, she's all you." Fitz smiled and gave Olivia a quick peck on the lips. "Alright guys are you ready to go?" He asked their kids who all cheered in unison.

They arrived at the beach in good spirits. Fitz took his time to set up their umbrellas and beach chairs while the kids got ready to hit the water.

"There, we're all set up."

Liv gave him an appreciative smile. "Thank you babe."

"Are you gonna wake her up?" He asked referring to the sleeping child in her arms.

"Give her a few more minutes, we just got here."

"Yeah I doubt she'll be happy to be woken up only to be placed in the water."

Ava came to stand at her father's side and held onto his arm. "Daddy come on let's go swim."

"Dad can I go ahead?" Teddy asked, raring to go.

"Ted no. Come on guys just give me a minute then we'll all go together okay?"

"Ok..."

"Umm I think I'm gonna sit with mommy for a while." Thomas said moving closer to where his mother sat. He was getting a little intimidated by the crashing waves.

Fitz was stripped down to his swim shorts, glancing down at his youngest son. "Are you sure buddy? We're gonna have a lot of fun out there."

Olivia shifted Cassie so that she could rub her son's back. "Maybe daddy should pick you up on his shoulders, would you like that?"

"Yeah. Will you daddy?"

"Sure buddy, come on get over here big guy."

Once Thomas was secured on his father's shoulders they made their way to the crystal clear waters but not without a warning from Olivia. "You guys better not play rough out there. Fitz don't take them in too deep please."

"Babe don't worry."

Liv shot him a pointed look. "I know how adventurous you bunch can get."

"We'll be safe ma'am." He replied with a laugh.

"Dadddd!!" Ava shouted impatiently a few feet ahead of him.

"I'm coming princess calm down."

Olivia smiled adoringly at the laughing bunch when they returned from the water. The kids were sprinting to see who reached her first. Fitz came up from behind, scooped Thomas up and ran past the other two.

"I won! I won!" Thomas shouted with delight much to the displeasure of his two older siblings.

"Dad that wasn't fair." Ava chided at him.

"Well you two are bigger and faster than him so how's _that_ fair?" He smirked.

"Da-daaaa!!" Cassie squealed from her mother's lap to gain her father's attention.

"Hii pookie! C'mere." He cooed as he hoisted her up in his arms and kissed her cheeks.

Cassie leaned back and cautiously inspected her father's wet hair making him laugh. "Are you and momma ready to join us in the water?"

Liv got up and Fitz's mouth damn near watered at the sight of her in a red bathing suit. "Wow..."

"Like what you see?"

Fitz placed Cassie down on the beach towel with her siblings and wrapped his arms around his wife. "I love what I see. Damn you're gorgeous woman."

Olivia giggled and left a kiss on his chest. "Come on, I wanna get in the water."

Fitz kissed her cheek and whispered, "I wanna get in you."

"Shut up." She laughed and playfully pushed him away.

Thomas suddenly perked up and beamed at his mother. "Momma did you see me jump from daddy's shoulders and into the water??"

"You did what?" Liv asked while tilting her head slightly to glare at Fitz.

"I jumped over daddy's head like this.." And he acted it out for her as best as he could.

"Fitzgerald-"

"Livvie I had it all under control, he didn't get hurt did he?"

"He could have."

"Not on my watch. We were just having fun right Thom?"

"Lots of fun."

Fitz chuckled. "See? He's good."

"Whatever, come on let's go. You get the baby."

He bend down and hoisted Cassie up, lifting her over his shoulders. Cassie got a good grip on his hair as she inspected the blue waters and waves from the top of her daddy's shoulders.

"I wanna swim with mommy." Thomas yelled and held onto Olivia's hand.

"Okay buddy. Will you show me how to jump over the waves?"

"Uh huh! Oh and mommy can we um, can we collect the shells?"

"Of course. Go and grab your bucket real quick."

Soon the family strolled down the beach looking picture perfect.

After having their fun in the water, Liv was out on the shore collecting seashells with Thomas when she heard Ava crying.

"Baby girl what's wrong? Come here."

She met her daughter halfway and cupped her face while trying to look for any injuries. "What happened Ava Grace? Why are you crying?"

"Teddy's surfboard ***hiccup*** hit me ***sniffles*** in my face."

Fitz and Teddy quickly joined them.

"It was an accident, I'm sorry. I didn't see her behind me." Teddy explained looking genuinely sorry.

"I understand Ted. Accidents happen. Did you apologise to your sister?" Liv asked.

Teddy embraced Ava in a brotherly hug and said sorry.

"You guys gotta be more careful out there, okay?"

Fitz placed Cassidy in Liv's arms and fixed his attention on Ava. "Does it hurt still?"

She nodded 'yes'.

"I bet I could kiss it better." Fitz smiled and kissed her forehead. "Better yet?"

She whispered a 'no'.

"Oooh I know!" Teddy shouted.

"What's that buddy?"

"Group hug!!"

"I like the way you think big guy. Okay, everyone. Let's give Ava a big hug."

Ava actually couldn't contain her giggles.

"All better now princess?"

"Yes." She grinned brightly.

"Your brother didn't mean to hurt you. Do you forgive him?"

"I know, I do forgive him."

"Maybe we should all help Thom and mom collect some shells."

Thomas walked up to Fitz. "You gotta look for the pretty ones daddy. We're gonna make de-cuh-rayshins for the house."

Fitz found his attempt to pronounce 'decorations' simply adorable.

"Okay buddy."

Thomas skipped ahead, joining his siblings while Olivia and Fitz strided after them with Cassie.

"Hey pookie, come here." Fitz growled playfully and tickled the little girl being handed to him by Liv.

He set her down and Cassie immediately started digging into the sand, babbling loudly.

"She loves it." Fitz commented with a smile.

"Pookie no, don't put that in your mouth." Cassidy halted her movement and raised her head to look at her mother. Again, she inched the shell in hand closer to her mouth.

"Cassie. Mommy said no." Liv tried again. This time the toddler listened and dropped the seashell next to her.

 _"Mama!"_

Olivia crouched down and cooed at her baby, "Yes. You're trying to be a naughty little girl aren't you? And daddy just allows it doesn't he?"

"We just like to have some fun, don't we princess?" Fitz asked laughingly.

 _"Mom I found a really pretty one!"_ Ava shouted from a distance.

Liv and Fitz let them wander off ahead of them. They knew they had their security detail hanging in the background and keeping a close eye on the kids.

"We're coming Ava." She hollered back.

Cassie did _not_ like being scooped up out of the sand. She was having too much fun.

The youngest Grant kicked her little legs with frustration and started crying in her father's arms.

"Pookie you'll be back down in a minute. We're just taking a short walk little lady."

"Cassie look. Look, there's Tommy." Fitz pointed at, who appears to be, her favourite sibling.

Thomas came running towards them.

"Hi sissy." He bounced up and down in front of her.

"Say 'Hi Tommy'." Fitz said lowering his baby girl down to her brother's level.

"Dad c'mon I gotta find more shells."

Fitz and Cassie followed Thomas and as soon as they reached Liv and the kids, Fitz sat Cassie down.

"There you go princess. Just don't put anything in your mouth again."

The family enjoyed the rest of their fun filled day at the beach.

Once they got on the road to head home, all the kids fell asleep.

"Did you have fun today?"

Olivia smiled lovingly at her husband. "So much fun."

"Yeah me too."

"I think Cassie might've had the most fun out of all of us." She chuckled.

"Right? She was having a ball."

"Thanks for this. It feels good to be away from home and spending some quality family time together."

Fitz pressed a kiss into her hair. "No need to thank me. Let's just enjoy our time here."


	20. Chapter 20

Fitz and Olivia were sitting at the breakfast table, Liv still in her nightgown and Fitz dressed in his work clothes.

They enjoyed the quietness. It was just a little after 7.a.m and the kids were still asleep.

Liv made breakfast for her husband before he had to leave for work.

"Babe I think you should ask Harrison and his team to assist you on this case. It's up their alley. You're gonna need to dig deep into this one and they can do that for you."

"You're really not gonna change your mind and get on board with it?"

"I told you, I have my own projects that needs my attention. Not that _that_ has stopped me before but I just feel like you should do this on your own. You're exactly what this case needs. Not just as former president but as a man, fighting alongside those women to have their voices heard and to be seen. They need you more than they need me. Of course I'll help out behind the scenes but you're the one the people need to hear from."

Fitz reached across the table and took a hold of her hands. "You're right, why are you always right?" He asked kissing her hands.

Before Olivia could reply, their now two year old daughter came trotting towards them with her stuffed giraffe in one hand.

"Good morning baby girl." Liv chirped but Cassie went straight to her father and got up into his lap.

She rested her head against Fitz's chest and he pressed a kiss into her messy curls.

"Is she really just gonna ignore me?"

Fitz laughed heartily at his wife before bouncing their daughter on his legs to get her attention. "Cassie say good morning to mommy."

Cassidy peered over at her mother who was giving her the warmest of smiles.

"Hi mommy." Cassie said as a happy grin formed on her face.

"Hi pookie. Did you sleep well?"

Cassidy nodded in response.

The two started their own little conversation while Fitz finished his breakfast until he had to get up.

He placed Cassie in his chair and gathered all the dishes.

"Daddy you go work?" She asked so innocent and sweet.

"Yes princess. I have to go to work."

"Mommy too?"

"No, only daddy. Mommy's gonna stay here with you and your brother and sister."

Cassidy carefully slid out of the chair and ran over to her father, dragging the stuffed animal along. "Daddy you wait." Was all she said before taking off in the direction of the staircase.

"What was that all about?" Liv asked an equally confused Fitz.

"No idea."

"Fitz just leave the dishes in the sink. I'll clean later after the kids had their breakfast."

"Okay."

Moments later their youngest daughter returned. She was carrying a sweater of hers and a pair of shoes.

Fitz and Olivia both tried hard to contain their laughter.

"Sweetie are you going somewhere?" Liv asked.

"I go Daddy."

"But daddy's going to work."

"I go work. Daddy work."

Olivia and Fitz shared the same amused glance.

"Baby you can't go to work with Daddy today."

Cassidy pouted sadly. "I can mommy."

"Daddy's going to be very busy. Why don't you stay here with mommy. We're going to visit Grandma Maya a little later."

"Nooo.." Cassie whined while frowning at her mother.

Olivia could hear Fitz laughing quietly in the background.

Of course he was finding the whole exchange completely hilarious.

Liv glared at her husband, feigning annoyance. "Stop laughing and talk to your kid."

"I don't mind taking her with me."

"Fitz you won't get any work done with her there and you know it."

"Sure I will. I'll just give her some crayons and paper and it's sorted."

"She's not dressed and she hasn't even had breakfast yet."

"You know she's just gonna give you a hard time if I leave without her."

"She'll throw a tantrum and get over it eventually. Now get over here and explain to her why she can't go to the office with you."

"It's Saturday, I'll just be at the office for a few hours to get some things in order. She can run up and down the hallways."

"Listen to me. You need to go to work but before you do, please explain to your daughter that she cannot go with you."

Fitz chuckled. " _My_ daughter? I think we've already established that she's a mini Olivia Pope."

"That would explain why she's got you wrapped around her finger." Liv replied smartly.

"And I have absolutely no problem with that."

"Daddy we go now?" Cassidy's voice stopped their banter.

Fitz crouched down to pick her up. "Hi bug." He smiled.

"Hi daddy."

"Daddy needs to go to work. Now I know you want to come with me but work is no fun and it's not for little bunny's like you. You know what's fun? Going to grandma's house. Mommy and Ava and Cassie and Thom is gonna have lots and lots of fun over there. You like seeing grandma don't you?"

"I love granmah."

"Yeah you do. And grandma loves you too. So you you guys will visit grandma while daddy is working."

"Daddy come?"

"No princess, daddy is going to be at work for a little while."

"I no go work."

"No, you're gonna stay here with mommy."

"I love mommy!"

"I love mommy too. Mommy's the best isn't she?"

"Best mommy!" Cassie exclaimed making her dad grin happily.

"C'mere, give daddy a hug."

Cassidy locked her arms tightly around his neck.

"Have fun at grandma's, I love you cutie pie."

 **xxx**

"So mom, we're planning on going to California for new year's, why don't you join us?"

Olivia and Maya were sitting on the patio while the kids were playing around in the backyard.

"You, Fitz and the kids?"

"Yes. Teddy and Karen will also be going."

"But it's your family time Livvie."

"You're our family mom. Come on, it'll fun and I'm sure the kids will love having you there."

"What about Fitz."

"He suggested that I ask you. He likes you mom, you know that. You've become like a mother to him over the years."

"Okay."

"Okay you'll go?"

"Yes. I'm in."

"Great!"

Ava and Thomas came stomping into the living room with loud yelling and laughter.

"Heyy tone it down. Your sister's asleep upstairs." Liv told them.

"He pulled my hair momma."

"Did not!" Thomas denied through a fit of giggles.

"Yes you did!"

Olivia pulled her _not so_ little guy onto her lap, hugging him and kissing his cheek. "Apologize to your sister."

Thomas tipped his head back to glance at his mother. "Do I have to?"

"What you did wasn't nice so yes, you have to."

"But we were just playing."

"No we weren't." Ava retorted, laying with her head in her grandmother's lap.

"Okayyy. I'm sorry."

"See? That wasn't so hard." Liv smiled.

"Hey grandma guess what?" Thomas piped up with enthusiasm.

"Umm. . I can't guess, tell me."

"My dad's gonna teach me how to surf when we go to the beach house."

"That is super cool. I don't know many six year olds that can surf."

"I wanna go on those big waves. That would be awesome!"

Liv raised her eyebrow at her son. "Excuse me, that's pretty dangerous."

"Daddy said it's easy."

"Well your daddy has been surfing since he was young. So of course it's easy for him now."

"How young?"

"Not as young as you little man." She chuckled.

"Ohh! Mom guess what Emily told me in class yesterday. She said that Christie told her that her sister has a crush on dad. But Christie's sister is in high school. So Emily told her to tell her sister that that's disgusting and rude."

"Uhh well yeah.. That is rude. .and. .disgusting, I guess."

Maya tried hard not to laugh at the story her 10-year-old granddaughter just told. "You know what honey, Emily is a good friend."

"So how does Christie know that her sister has a crush on your dad?" Liv enquired.

"Christie overhead her telling her friends. But isn't dad like..old?"

Olivia chuckled. "He's a grown man, yes. But enough about that, Karen texted me. She misses you guys. Why don't you call her from my phone."

"Okay!"

Olivia put the video call through and the two kids huddled up next to each other on the couch.

While they were busy talking and catching up with their older sister Olivia and her Maya had their own private conversation.

"If only she knew just how many women has a crush on her father." Maya said, laughing.

"And it certainly doesn't help that he gets onto those 'sexiest men' lists every year."

"I don't want to be there when Christie's sister crosses paths with Ava and Emily. Those two won't hesitate to rip her a new one."

The two women erupted into hilarious laughter.


End file.
